Change
by KittykatTheNinja
Summary: when 4 ordinary girls meet 4 strange turtles... they could never imagined that it would change their life forever.
1. Chapter 1

i walked out of my room looked around my was always.i saw my annoying yet lovley sister on the couch watching spongbob my other sister in the room with her nerdy glasses and reading about galaxy. my other sister in her karate class. my dad at work and my mom washing last night she heard my yawning she looked at me and smiled.  
'' hi my dear want a breakfast?'' i nodded happily and took a seat. back then we were 5.  
...

i looked was burning. the whole house. they took my daddy. mommy was screaming.  
'' GO OUT! TAKE YOUR SISTERS AND GO OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!'' my mom screamed at me and i just nodded and took my sisters hands and ran out. we ran as fast as we could. they were following us. we hid in the sewers. we ran and ran in the maze that was making us dizzy. but at least mae them lost us.  
when we made sure they aren't following us, my little sister sat and cried. our life and more importantly our parents... all gone... my karate sis start to punch the wall of sewers made her hands all bloody. my other sister start to comfort my lil sis. and i tore apart half of my skirt to bandage my hothead sister. that happened when we were 10.  
...

'' okay girlz! school time!'' april shouted and i shook those thoughts away. i went to get dressed. i wore a blue top and a black jacket on it.i wore my mom's necklace. it was a shape of a dragon. my mom gave it to me when i was 1 or 2. i touch it and a tear skiped my eyes.  
''lara.'' i quickly wiped the tear away. and smiled. i looked at my second sister who had crossed her arms and looking at me. she had wore a half top shirt with a black jacket on it. she had an annoyed facial expressian on her face.  
'' what is wrong lara?'' she asked. i smiled again. she always care alot about us. not that she is the elder. i took my bag and went downstairs.  
'' nothing really. um cassandra? are you ready for education?'' i asked her trying to change the sighed.  
'' yeah i am really happy that we will be free!'' she said and i laughed. we went downstaires and looked at our kind aunt. who took care of us since we were10. now we are 15. but lately auntie has been sending us to ,cinema,restaurant, or whatever and try to avoid us. i don't think it is important.i heard the bus horn.i took an apple and ran to bus along side my sisters.  
''bye girlz!'' she said and we waved at her. and took our seats in the ride was so... let's say not quiet but i get use to it!.  
'' hello dear casey!'' said the school diva to cassandra. she clenched her fist and kept queit.  
'' hello dear cara! what a nice top you wear!'' she said to my littlest sister and walked to her with coffee in her sister looked at her top and start to think.  
''but it needs a little shade of brown!'' with that she poured the coffee on her top. she gasped and quickly ran to washroom. casey got her by her clothes and push her to a locker.  
''why did you do that?'' she asked angrily. i ran to her and pull her back. casey glared at her. ran to her class. i sighed.  
'' i will get cara.'' Lexi, Ms. brain and my third sister said and went to washroom. we went to our class. i sat next to casey. tody will be long!  
...

we raced to home. i won. casey 2. cara 3 and lexi 4. we laughed and entered the house. the sound of laugher echoed in the house. i 'shhh' the others and walked upstairs so slowly when i opened the door everyone froze even the ones inside. if it was possible my eyes would get out and ran away. casey let out a gasp. lexi was examinig them from a long distence and cara fainted in my arms. i wanted to scream but casey. covered my mouth and push all of us in. i took cara to her room quickly and casey went to them.  
'' excuse me, who are you?'' she asked clearly angry. before they could respond there was a shout '' BIG TURTLES! BIG TURTLES!'' cara was shouting i quicly covered her mouth. then April came out of washroom and smiled at all of us! casey's jaw particularly droped.  
'' hey guys! have met my friends?'' she pointed to 4 big turtles and a big rat. cara fainted again and i sighed. lexi looked at them in wonder. and casey still look unsure about everything.  
...

'' so you saved our auntie from those baxter toys?'' casey asked and looked at them. they nodded. cara finally calm down.  
'' and you are mutant turtles?'' lexi asked and the nodded again. i looked at them and smiled .  
'' but we still don't know you.'' i said. the big rat smiled at my polite tone and started to speak.  
''this is leonardo.'' he said and pointed at the turtle with blue mask. he bowed. we bowed back.  
''this is donatello'' he pointed to the purple masked one.  
'' this is raphael.'' this time he pointed to the red one he just let out a 'pfft' sound and looked away. i guess casey was ready to jump at him but eat it. '' and this is michelangelo.'' he ponted to the orange one. he smiled a goofy smile . i smiled warmly.  
'' nice to meet you guys!'' me and cara said at the same time. lexi smiled and nodded her head in ... um well just looked away.  
'' okay guys now your turn to meet my girlz!'' april said.  
'' this is Lara the first one and the wise one!'' she said and pointed to me. seriously does she need to tell them our personalities?  
'' this is the second one and the always-angry one. cassandra but we her casey.'' she pointed to casey ''yeah like your boyfriend'' casey said make april blush.  
''ahem! this is the brain and genius one, alexandra but we call her lexi!'' she said pointed to lexi. she smiled to them.  
'' and finally this the prankster and mis always-smiley cara!'' she said pointed to cara who was laughing by now. '' so what are they doing here?'' casey asked april '' they're house has been encountered by the Foot. so they are going to stay here.'' she said and casey nodded.  
'' girlz? come with me!'' april said and went to our room a big room with 4 king size beds.  
'' um, they, um... will stay in your rooms.'' she said and i looked at us. casey wanted to explode but nodded anyway. april let a 'phew' and went to the living room. i and cara in the same bed and lexi and casey the same so 2 by 2. cara went to bed and instantly fell a sleep. the same with the others. i went to lay beside cara. i feel like everything will change for good from now on. 


	2. Chapter 2

i woke up from the snoring. oh gosh! why am i the light sleeper? i walked up to these red masked one and put my pillow on his mouth.  
i guess he was scared cuz he got up screaming.  
'' ATTACKER!'' he said unsheathed his weapons and pointed them to me.  
''whoa whoa calm down dude.'' i said and he got 'that' angry face ''why did ya wake me up like dat?'' he asked/shouted at me.  
''oh C'mon dude. your snoring sound even wakes the African too.'' i said and mikey laughed.  
''i said that too!'' he said and got a slap on head from raphael and let out an'ouch'.  
'' that's your problem 'princess'.you being a light sleeper is your problem not mine.'' he said. i glared at him. i really really really hate this guy. '' yeah whatever.'' i said try to avoid a fight and arguement. i walked downstairs and see april siting and drinking her tea in peach.  
''hey casey! are you going to the last prom of your school?'' she asked and i shrugged '' if the girlz wants they can but i won't.'' i said making a tea for myself.  
'' oh C'mon this will be the last day! why not?'' she asked like this is the best thing in the world!. i sighed and ate my anger. why today?  
can't they came arguing to me AFTER school finished i went to room to change into my clothes. i wore a red top with a pair of red high heels and black a red bow on my head. i took my bag as the the i heard the bus. girlz ate their breakfast quickly and we ran to bus. ...

''so...'' i heard my bestfriend jason said '' you comin' to prom?'' he asked and gave me the please-don't-go look '' alright no need to look at me like that i won't go.'' i said as he clapped his hand in victory. i won't go cuz miss so-jelous-of-me would make fun of me or my sisters and i don't want to look like a fool right in the last day. for us today is the last day. jason will go to california with his father and will live forever. i will miss him the most.  
...

'' C'mon casey! i thought my friend was a tough and strong girl!'' jason said as we hugged and i cried on his shoulders ''i will miss you jason'' i said '' yeah me too.'' he said and we walked to home. we arrived at home so cara knew with april in house i can't shout or slap her so she started ''oooh! miss crybaby! if i had lost my boyfriend... ooh i would cry too!'' she said and tried to let out some sobs. everyone in the living room,  
EVERYONE looked at us '' shut the h*ll up, he was just a friend.'' i said ''yeah everyone said that at first.'' cara said and smirked '' what? you had a boyfriend and I DIDN'T KNOW? '' april said and smiled adreamly. i slapped my forhead and went to my room. i could hear cara '' wow she really have a soft spot, well she isn't as tough as i thought and i doubt her power now...'' she said i can't take it anymore. i went out of room. and cracked my knuckles and looked at her.  
''cara IF you love your life you better ran away BEFORE... ANYTHING BAD HAPPENS!'' i shouted the last part. ''1...'' i said and she ran out quickly.  
'' your too harsh'' said Lara. i looked at her the same way i looked at cara. she looked at kitchen.  
'' um, i guess the food is burning.'' she particularly slipped on her feet when runnig away. lexi and i laughed at her and went to our room.  
...

'' nasty!'' i said after mikey had his 'show' and everyone actually clapped.  
''why are you clapping?'' i asked '' we have got used to it.'' said rapheal and i nodded.  
''i wonder where leaonardo is?'' said Lara and looked out of window.  
''he'll be back soon my daughter.'' master splinter said and i saw cara and miey smirked.  
'' ohhh somebody has a crush!'' i heard those two said and she blushed. ''n-no it's not true.'' she stuttered . i smiled at her '' that's not true at all.'' she said again try to stop the laughter of the two. the way i know her she will reveal the truth soon.  
''so what if it is? should i be embarresed ?'' she asked proudly. the two stoped and their jaws particularly dropped when they heard it. now it was only the laughter of me and her.  
'' what about you? you and raph?'' asked mikey scratching his head. i put my finger under my chin.  
'' maybe he have a chance.'' i said sarcastically. he looked pissed '' like i ever wanted someone like her.'' he said and looked away.  
''huh! i am too much for you!'' now i looked away and everyone in the room laughed even lexi and donnie. that's when that happened...  
the glasses shattered and leo has been threw in the room. everyone gasped and rushed to him. '' shredder is... back... he is.. back...' he tried to chock out this words. who is shredder? is he the boss of those foot..?  
'' girlz! april take loe and go out.'' me and Lara took him and went out we ran ran till we get to... what was it? bottle shell? battle shell i guess '' guys stay are i'll be back in no time.'' i ran back to building and saw it was on fire. i panicked. my heart raced and i wanted badly to scream '' stay strong'' i told myself and started to think... i guess a way out was behind the building i ran to there and took a pipe which was lay there on the ground and i hit the place where i dunno that thingy was. they can came out of there. i hit it hardest i can and it broke apart. ''CAME OUT FAST!'' i shouted and saw them coming out one by one. i ran back and heard the loudest 'BOOM' sound in my life.  
'' we are alive!''mikey said and breath heavily. '' but we can't go back to our lair. it is too dangerous. we can we go?'' Don asked. and i looked at the now destroyed house where we lived for 5 years.  
'' we can go to our home.'' i said and looked at them. they looked like i am crazy. i sighed '' Hello? our house was destroyed like 5 years ago!'' cara said and looked away.  
'' then you don't know the secret of these necklaces we wear. i can show you the way if you let me?'' i asked don '' yeah of course ride it!'' and with that i went to ride the big battle shell to our secret mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride was completely silence. I looked around. Everyone was so silent even the jokester was in a critical condition. Casey was riding with Ralph beside her in the passenger seats. Lara seemed so sad and worried along with . Donnie was looking at the roof of the truck as we ride.

''what was this mansion you mention earlier?'' i laughed a little at the two the same word. Casey smiled.

'' the mansion is out of the city in the west side. It has a door which will only opened with four necklaces we wear. Mom told me about it. She said it is a safe place for us and that sherreder won't find it. At that time i didn't know who he is but i guess he is the boss of these damn foot ninjas.'' She said and Raphael continued.

'' yeah he is. He tried to kill us so many times...'' he stopped and looked at Leonardo who looked lifeless.i frowned at myself. Why oh why should all the miseries be for us? What have we done wrong in our life? I felt somebody rubbed my back

'' it is alright Lexi. No need to cry.'' I heard Lara said.i touched my eyes and saw it was wet. I didn't noticed it.

I leaned my head to her shoulder and started to cry quietly.

...

...

...

'' here we are.'' Said casey. I looked at the big iron door that had 4 shapes on it. The shaped of our amulet. Everyone was HUGE! I looked at Ralph. He carried leo on his back. We walked to the iron door. We took our amulets. And put them into the shapes of door. The door unlocked with a click sound and opened.

''go in quick'' said casey as we ran. She got in the battle shell and drove it in. The moment she got in the door got closed. i ran to the door. The amulets were shining from inside. They turned from the otherside to inside. It was magical! I took the amulets and ran to the guys who were walking to the building.

'' okay! I must admit it! It is HUGE! '' said mikey and i smiled.

'' okay what can we do for Leo?'' asked Ralph harshly.

'' he'll be alright baby!'' casey said in a teasing and lovely sound.

'' oh yeah? How sweetie?'' Ralph again said harshly and we all started to laugh even in such situation. We entered to house...or mansion. I wanted to know how many rooms it have.

''okay there is a room of equipments in the first floor. Ralph follow me. You too Donnie and Lexi. You too.'' She said and we nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

I am really happy from the news. Lexi said that leo is recovering. We all sighed in relief . the big LCD with an xbox 360 in front of it was in the hall i ran to it and called mikey. Since he is a big game freak.

'' MIKEY! COME HERE!'' I called him and he came down running with his nunchucks drawn out . i laughed and pointed at Xbox. He gasped and did a happy dance. He came down and sat next to me on the couch.

'' wow! I didn't think you have one in this mansion!.''

'' yeah! Neither do i. Let's play... '' i looked through all of those games and found a letter.

'' hey mikey! Check this out!'' i showed him the letter. He walked to me and we opened it and read it

_Dear cara! I knew you would like these games and consoles. I knew you will find this mansion and i knew... you will be encountered by shrreder. I really wanted to be by your side but i can't. _

_With a lot of love._

_Mommy._

A happy tear skipped my eyes and a hand wipped it away i looked at mikey. And smiled at him. He returned it with a goofy smile. I looked back at the letter and then back to mikey. Then i did something unexpectedly. I hugged him tight and cried on his shoulder.

'' mikey i have missed her.'' I sobbed and he just rubbed my back. He whisper comforting things in my ears like'it will be okay' or ' everything will be alright'. I broke the hug and looked back at him.

'' will you promise me something?..'' i asked unsure about it.

'' yeah course .'' he said smiled.

'' never leave me alone. Even if i asked you.'' And asked and looked out of the window. It was a moment of silent before he answered me.

'' i promise i will never leave you alone.'' He said and laughed making me looked at him .

'' so now what we wanted to do?'' he asked

'' yeah playing what do you want to play?''

'' um i dunno. Maybe gears of war3?'' he asked unsure. I took two controllers and the game and walked to the console.

'' sure it's cool bro.'' I said and smiled.

...

'' thank you my daughter.'' Mr. Splinter said and i looked at him.

'' is there anything else you need master?'' i asked and bowed.

'' no my dear. Just tell me how is Leonardo?'' he asked blowing his tea.

'' i heard from lara that he is in a good condition probably he'll wake up two or three days later.'' I answered

'' my daughter,cara, do you really think that your sister loves my son, Leonardo?'' he asked and smiled. I smiled too

'' yeah have no doubt about it. She has been wide awake since we got here and taking care of him. '' i said and then we heard screaming of miss hothead.

''I SAID NO ONE TOUCHES MY GLASESS!'' i heard her and then the goofy laughing of mikey echoed in the whole house

'' I DIDN'T THOUGHT YOU USE THEM!'' yeah she is a nerd! Well she and lexi. You see we are two by two. Cara/lara lexi/casey that's how we are. Lexi and casey both uses glasses. But lexi got the big on.

'' may i leave? If i got there late...'' i didn't finished it and master smiled

'' yes my daughter you may leave.'' He said. I rushed to the hall where i saw Ralph watching a horror movie. My angry sis on top of mikey and mikey crying for help

'' YEAH I AM A NERD YOU HAVE A PROBLEM DUDE?'' my sis asked.

'' Ralph please help me!'' he asked but Ralph shook his head.

'' i might be strong but i won't fight her when she is that angry.'' He said and looked back at the Tv.

'' oh C'mon casey leave him alone he needs to breath.'' I told her and she finally calmed down and got up. Miey ran and stood before me.

'' you got away this time but...'' she said and walked away didn't finished her sentence cuz mikey was shaking by now.

'' dude we just have 2 ralphs now.'' I laughed and walked to my room at the third floor.


	5. chapter5

**Hello everyone! Hope you like the story till now! I know all the chapters are 's because my hand hurts alot lately so i can't write grammatical errors i must say,English is not my first language so i might have problems. And the story line... i guess you have figured it out by now. Every chapter is from one of the girls P.O.V. and it will be like this. Hope you really like it**

**Disclaimer: yeah you all know i do NOT own TMNT but i do own my characters.!**

Leo hasn't got up yet. I really am worried what if...? no he will get up sooner or later.i took the wet towel and put it on his forhead. I sighed. So shredder is the one who burned our house? Killed our mom and dad? I got angry but shook it quickly.

'' Lara you should take a break, you'll kill yourself if you continue this way'' i heard Lexi said

'' i'll take care of him go and take a break.'' She said.i nodded.

''and your room in on third floor'' i went to third floor and saw an open door i went to it and saw a blue room with a lot of yoga and meditation books in a wooden book shelf. I saw an ipod on the table in the room i went to it and took it, then a paper fall on the floor i took it and read it:

_Dear Lara,_

_Surly you have found that ipod! I thought you might like meditation and yoga so i bought them for you. The second floor in the end of hall there is a room with a lake in it and some flowers and ...it is like a jungle. You can meditate there and splinter can too! Don't freak out! I know his since ... let's not talk about it. You and your sisters must learn things from him for battling shredder you need by the way listen to the song in the ipod. It surly gives hope_

_With a lot of love_

_Mom_

I smiled at the letter. And read the splinter part again. So he knows something? I must ask him something. I ran to his room and knock.

''enter my daughter.'' I entered and bowed. I had the letter with me.

'' master, there is something i must ask you.'' I asked

'' what is it my daughter?'' he asked

'' its... you know who Carolina Johnson was?'' i asked a little unsure about it. He sighed and looked at me.

'' she was once my master,yoshi's student. She learned ninjutsu from how do you know her?'' he asked

'' she was...our mother, and she asked you to train us in this art, she said we will need it in the future.'' She,the old rat and the wise, think for a moment and said

'' i will my daughter, but i want to stay until Leonardo wakes up'' i nodded

''thank you master'' he nodded and i bowed and left the room. My mom said the song will give me hope but what song? I went to my room and took my the earphones in my ears and I laid on my bed

This song came:

_Change by Taylor Swift_

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you_  
_Somebody else gets what you wanted again and_  
_You know it's all the same, another time and place_  
_Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_  
_But I believe in whatever you do_  
_And I'll do anything to see it through_

_Because these things will change_  
_Can you feel it now?_  
_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_  
_This revolution, the time will come_  
_For us to finally win_  
_And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah_

_So we've been outnumbered_  
_Raided and now cornered_  
_It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair_  
_We're getting stronger now_  
_Find things they never found_  
_They might be bigger_  
_But we're faster and never scared_  
_You can walk away, say we don't need this_  
_But there's something in your eyes_  
_Says we can beat this_

_Because these things will change_  
_Can you feel it now?_  
_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_  
_This revolution, the time will come_  
_For us to finally win_  
_And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah_

_Tonight we stand, get off our knees_  
_Fight for what we've worked for all these years_  
_And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives_  
_But we'll stand up champions tonight_

_It was the night things changed_  
_Can you see it now?_  
_These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down_  
_It's a revolution, throw your hands up_  
_Cause we never gave in_  
_And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah_

_hallelujah_

As the song finished i fell asleep with song repeating in my ears


	6. Chapter 6

**I guess you have noticed that in chapters, some words are missing! I don't know why it happens. If you know how can I write chapters without the words missing please tell me. Thanks a lot. 3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

I went to explore this big house. I went to the first floor. Some kind of medicines and medication and rooms for scientists things .i guess Lexi will love it. I went to the second floor i went to the hall and looked for some rooms. I saw this room full of exercising equipment.

''wow!'' was all i could say i went to the books of dieting and exercising which were in the bookshelf. I went to it. I took a book with big diet word on it. I opened it and a note fell on the floor. I took it and looked at it. I opened it. And of course read it.

_Dear Cassandra or casey!_

_I love that you were worried about your weight since you were nine. You really acted like you were an adult. So i thought this room and it things will lighten you up. i knew you found this note and i wanted to say, don't make the same mistake your dad done. Don't let the fire of revenge, the darkness of it consumes you. And learn martial arts from splinter too. If you are confused just talk to him he'll explain everything_

_With love_

_Mother._

I read the note over and over again and unlike my sisters who always eat their cry i cried not that loud but i did. My mom left us 5 years ago but she took care about our future . how kind she was!

''are you alright?'' i quickly wiped away the tears as i heard someone entered the room.

''y-yeah i am '' i said /stuttered . i turned around and looked at him. I tried to smiled and believe me it was HARD!

''no your not ! what is it?'' he asked. I just shrugged. I was about to go out until he grabbed my hand and made me stop.

'' look it is none of your bussines, especially yours why you care?'' i asked a little to harsh.

'' it's because we are friends now and that's what friends do.'' He said and i sighed.

''alright look Ralph it's just, i found my mother's note in this room and it just relived my memories of that day...'' i said and shivered yeah she got burnt in her own house

'' oh i am sorry. '' he said we just stayed in silence for some minutes. I just let some other tears out of my eyes. It really was hard to live without a mom or dad by your side at suck age and...

'' no need to cry like that.'' He said and i just smiled.

'' yeah your right.'' I said and wiped the tears away.

'' thank you Ralph''

''for what?'' he said

'' for listening to me.'' I said and left without an other word

I went to Mr. splinter's room. After all he needs to explain something for me but on my way...

'' HE IS UP!'' i heard Lexi and Donnie shouted from the first floor. I ran to the room with Lara and Ralph beside me. I entered the door and saw them talking to Leonardo.

'' so your up! what good news for Lara!'' i said and earn a slapped on the back of head.

'' yeah you are right. I know she is been talking care of me. Thanks really.'' He said and Lara smiled . i don't know what to do know. Laugh, smile or just looked at the couple-to-be .

'' my son!'' i heard splinter .he rushed to Leo's side

''sorry sensei for making you worry.'' He apologize

'' yeah like ya didn't make us worry. '' Ralph said and looked away. I just shook my head . they are like me and Lara.

'' yeah yeah sorry too Ralph.'' He said and smiled.

'' but seriously he's been worried to death, to the point he avoided eating and drinking water till you got in better condition.'' I said and looked at Ralph who looked unhappy.

'' now you think you can get up now?'' i asked Leo.

'' yeah i guess.'' He said and tried to get up. but failed

''no i guess.'' I said and sighed

''my daughters. I guess i need to tell you all something. Everyone gather in the hall please'' we nodded and went to hall where we found Mikey and Cara playing video games. God! Don't get tired of it?

''okay please sit everyone.'' He said. We all sat on the couch there. he started.

''it all started when your mom Carolina came to my master, asking for learning ninjutsu. At that time your mother was 23 or 24 but she looked like a teen. My master asked her why and she said she needs to. Her life depends on it. So master taught her ninjutsu. And i would do whatever they do , so in your mother's opinion i was a cut little mouse.'' He chuckled at this part.

'' after that accident that happen to my master, she left and got out of New York. And you know the rest.'' We all nodded.

''then again when the turtles were 4 or 5 your mom came to me. I thought she'll be scared of me but to my surprise she didn't. She asked me to teach you ninjutsu because it will be necessary for you. And then left and... that happened. I guess the time has come.'' He said. I clenched my fist. Lara nodded his head in agreement.

''then we will start from tomorrow from what i saw you have a garden, it is a good place for training. Go there at 6:00 in morning.'' He said and left 8 teenagers there speechless.

''well...'' said Cara.

''let's resume our game!'' said Mikey excitedly and Cara clapped her hands and they started to play...again! i sighed and went to my room upstairs. I laid on my back and looked at the ceiling. I thought about myself and my sisters. How my auntie saved us from loneliest times of our life. How we met the turtles ... how we get to here... and how we are gonna be in the future. I took my MP3player and played a song randomly and this song came in

_Nobody's home by Avril Lavigne _

_Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it every day_

And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside

With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why

You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind

Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside

With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind

She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside

With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

She's lost inside, lost inside  
Oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside  
oh oh 

The song is really about me…. I always was this sad even with mom around. I let the tears scaped my eyes and I buried my face in my pillow and started to cry while the song echoed in my head.

_Broken inside….. lost inside…._


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up by tthe sound of my clock. It was the first day of our training. Leo is recovering quickly with Lara by his side. Ralph and Casey have gotten their heads in their training and Cara and Mikey as always playing video games. Don and Auntie are always together. To be honest it hurts me a little to see them together... Whatever.i woke up and went to the washroom. Iwashed my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed. I went to my room and closet i wore a purple jacket and skinny jeans. I went downstairs. To the garden. And you don;t believe what i just saw! The door was half open and i saw my aunt and Don. .. Kissing? I wasa little sad. I ran to the garden the fastest i could and tried my best not to i arrived everyone were there. They looked sleepy except Lara.. She seemed lighten up. I was the only one who was sad. TOTALLY! !

'' something is bothering you my daughter?'' splinter ask me in a wise tone. I shook my head in disagreement

'' no no it's just. .. I don't feel good. Must be for lack of sleep i guess.'' i told them and smiled. They nodded and we started to train.

AFTER 5 HOURS

We were panting like crazy. It was so hard. I guess he was hard on us for the first time.

'' you can leave now and take a break my daughters'' he said and left. I walked to bathroom without a word. After that i wrapped a towel around myself and left. I went to my room. I sat on the bed and looked outside the window.

'' wann eat some lunch Lexi?'' i heard casey asked me unsurely.

'' no not hungry at all'' i said and smiled.

"yeah like i would ever believe it,seriously what is wrong with you? You have been like this since this morning" she said obviously seeing through my lie.

" look just talk to me will you?" she asked i sighed. Got up and closed the door.

"look its just... Today on my way to garden isaw throgh half closed door that auntie and donnie were k-kissing and-" she cutted me

" and you loved him and now your left heart broken. Seriosly aunt is so old for him what if that casey idiot find out? " she said. I bited my bottem lip and leaned my head on her shoulder.

" but the thing is i never had any feelings for him why?..." i said

"you did! You just pushed them away! Now C,mon! We have a lunch to eat" she said and pull me to the dinning room. I looked at everybody and smiled. I sat next to casey. And didnt looked at donnie for a moment.

" so whats up Lexi?" cara asked and i almost chocked on food.

" what? Nothing of course!" i said

" dont do tricks on us you were kinda down today!" mikey said and i shrugged.

" i told girlz and master already it is because of lack of sleep." i said eating my hamburger.

"okay im finished can i go to sleep?" i asked. I walked to my room and closed the door behind. I buried myself in my blanket

" hey girl! You might wanna hear this song will defenitly lighten your mode up and gives you hope. Listen to it until you understand the meaning carefully." casey said handing her mp3player to me. Then she left without a word. I looked at its screen this song was ready to be singed.

_Give your heart a break by Demi Lovato_

_The day i, first met you_

_You told me,you'd never fall in love_

_But now that, i get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are,_

_So close,yet so far_

_How did i past the test?_

_When will,you realize?_

_Baby im not like the rest!_

_Dont wanna break your heart _

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know your scared its wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_Theres just one life to live _

_And theres no time to wait,to waiste_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break _

_Lemme give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

_Oh-yeah yeah_

_On sunday,you went home_

_Alone,there were tears in your eyes_

_I called your,cellphone_

_My love, but you did not replied_

_The worlds is ours,if you want it_

_We can take it,if you just take my hand_

_Theres no turning back now_

_Baby try or understand!_

_Dont wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know your scared its wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_Theres just one life to live _

_And theres no time to wait,to waiste_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Lemme give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

_Oh-yeah yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips_

_And our hearts beat as one_

_But you slipped out of my fingertips_

_Everytime you ran_

_Oh-oh whoa whoa_

_Dont wanna break your heart _

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know your scared its wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_Theres just one life to live _

_And theres no time to wait,to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_" cause you have been hurt before_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You tried to smiled it away_

_Something you can disguise_

_Dont wanna break your heart_

_Maybe i can ease the ach the ach_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

_Lemme give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

_Oh-yeah yeah_

_The day i, first met you_

_You told me,you had never fall in love_

**As the song finished i smiled and repeated the song. It was describing my situation. I thought about my chances with him. But**

_I cant set my hopes to high, cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_


	8. Chapter 8

**First i want to thank you for your heart warming reviews they really gave me hope and make me feel that actually some people like my writings.**

Okay i seriously think something is wrong with Lexi. I mean she was always cheering and happy but today she looked down. I tried to shook those thoughts away and i went to my bed. Tomorrow we have training again. I sighed and fall a sleep instantly since i was tired to death.

**Biiiiiiiiiiip! Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!**

Damn clock! Why now? I turned it off and looked at it. 6:00. Okay gotta go. I went to my closet and took my top and my pants for training. And both in orange colour. I walked downstairs feeling better than yesterday. I saw everyone in the garden. I instantly looked at Lexi. She was deep in thoughts.

'' hi Lexi. What's up?'' i asked her taking her out of her thoughts.

'' oh hi Cara. Nothing much.'' She said and smiled. I smiled back.

'' alright my daughters. I must say you work good. But we have no time. We only have 1 month for training so we must train for more hours. Shredder needs to be destroyed before he done more damage.'' We all nodded.

''alright. Today we will work on your concentration . okay first we start with Lara.'' Master said and Lara nodded. She was perfect. Next Lexi .she was good,too. Just me and Casey.

''casey! Don't let that fire of revenge burn you inside. My daughter.'' Splinter said

''yes sensei.'' She said and looked down.

''and you miss,'' he said and looked at me

'' please do concentrate more. It is not a game it is a fight.'' He said and i nodded

''yes master.'' I said and bowed

''okay you are dismissed'' we all bowed and went inside the house. Lara went to kitchen. Casey went to bathroom and Lexi to her room. I sighed and went to her room.

*knock knock*

''come in.''

She said and i walked inside with a smile. She frowned

''look i said it is if there is, it is my problem so please stay out of it.'' She said a little harsh. I looked at her with wide eyes.

''but we are all sisters. We should help each other-'' i said but she shook her head.

'' oh believe me in this time , none of you can help me. So please just leave me alone.'' She said/shouted and looked outside.

''what is wrong? I am trying to read a book if you let m-'' Donnie came in angry but when saw my sister crying he got worried.

''what is the matter? Are you alright Lexi?'' he asked and my sister closed her eyes hard. And cried louder.

''my god why don't you just leave me alone?'' she shouted hard this time and stormed off to the garden. I just sighed and ran after her.

''LEXI WAIT!'' i shouted running after her. But it was to late. She went to garage, Took casey's motorcycle and went out of the house. The door opened automatically and closed fast when she was outside.

'' oh what was all that about?'' Lara asked calmly

'' i seriously don't know and i think something is bothering her.'' I said and looked back at her room. I went to her room and closed the door and locked it.

_'' i know my sister. She always write her problems in her diary.'' _I thought and i kneeled beside her bed looked under it. Nothing . in the drawer. Nothing . i went to her bag and search it. Here it is! I found it and started to read the first page till the end

_July 13_

_Dear diary_

_We entered this big mansion with sisters and turtles ,their master and our auntie._ _You know, since all the girls first write about their crushes, i'll do the same. One these turtles, Donatello , is a genius and have a personality like me. I really am starting to like him or even love him.i don't care about him being a giant turtle. He is someone who cares about me. We were taking care of Leonardo and i cut my finger with a paper. he came to me and told me i am the clumsy one. I smiled when he tried to put a bandage on such a little cut. He said he don't want me to be hurt. Maybe he is the one._

_July 14_

_Dear diary_

_Leo is recovering faster than i thought thanks to the medicines we found in that hospital like room. After a little break. Donnie came to me and opened my bandages. He took a good look at it and made sure it is not bleeding . i smiled. He is sweet. And caring not only for his brother but for me too. Lara is going to take care of Leo from now on. She look the most worried along with master splinter. But we all are worried._

_July 15_

_Dear diary _

_Lara has been awake since yesterday. I convince her to change the shifts and she accepted. I have been awake since last night too but i have gotten used to it. Not after a long time, Donnie came in and smiled and said i must take a break too. I nodded my head and went to the near bed and laid on it but i didn't sleep. He started to talk with me about things like what kind of gadgets i like or whatnot. And i answered them calmly. I am falling for him i have no doubt._

_July 16_

_Dear diary_

_Leo is awake! I am happy and Lara is happier than me. But he still needs to stay in bed for more recovery . i looked at Donnie and he was smiling at me. I returned it happily. It has been set that master splinter is going to teach us ninjutsu and we must start from tomorrow morning. I am excited ._

_July 17_

_Dear diary /3_

_I let my heart again to do the same mistake. I trusted the wrong guy again. It seems like i am cursed. Today on my way to garden through half closed door i saw 'him' and auntie kissing and smiling. My heart tore a part and broke . i could feel and hear the shattering sound. Just like that jerk who dumped me for . i guess i must just stop loving boys. They are all the same. I really respect my family they,my sisters, tried to cheer me up mostly Cara. Even though the didn't know about things but . it is my problem and i must face it myself. _

I let a tear came on my cheek when i finished it. Yeah in grade 3 she was madly in love with a boy in school. But he dumped her. And now... so that's why she don't want to talk about it. I closed the diary and put it where it was. I walked out of room deep in thoughts and i didn't even noticed i have bumped into someone until i fall on my butt.

'' ow!'' i said finally realize the pain.

'' oops! Sorry dudette !'' surly it is mikey. I smiled at him trying to push the sadness away.

'' no it's okay i wasn't watching where i was going.'' I said trying to get up.

'' um, something bothering you?'' he asked . damn! I thought i am hiding it! But i won't tell her secrets to him

'' no it is just you saw Lexi right? I wonder what is making her sad!'' i said and we walked downstairs .

'' yeah she seemed so angry with something. Do you think we should talk to her?'' he asked

'' nah. She isn't that type. She mostly deal with her problems herself.'' He nodded and we went to TV again.

''so want to watch something?'' he asked

'' how about spongebop?'' i asked and he laughed.

'' i am not sure if you are 15 or 5'' he said and i laughed too. Hoping Lexi would come back soon


	9. Chapter 9

Leonardo is recovering. Lexi is sad. Cara and mikey are okay. And casey and Ralph are arguing on who is better in arguing!

'' of course i am better!'' Ralph said and casey growled . suddenly ...

''*scream* COCKROCH!'' Casey screamed and Ralph jumped i guess 4 feets in the air

'' WHERE IT IS?'' he asked worried to death

'' see? A coward can't be a good arguer!'' casey said and smirked . Ralph sighed and gave up.

'' okay okay!'' i smiled at them i walked up to Lexi's room hoping she is there. no . i was wrong. She really is concerning everyone.

'' what is she mad at?'' aunt asked and i looked at her.

'' i seriously don't know. And i am not going to find out. ''

'' yeah she always deal with them herself .'' i nodded. I saw Don came in and kissing aunt on lips. Short but both smiled.

'' good afternoon April.'' He said and aunt smiled

'' You too Donnie!'' she said and both smiled. They started to walked outside then she looked at me and said

'' we talked later right?'' she said and i smiled and nodded. That's when a just got something. But it is just a guess. She must have fallen for Don and saw these two kissing and due to her love history...

'' that's it! '' then i heard a motorcycle. I ran to the front door and saw her coming in.

'' hello!'' I said and smiled. She tried her best to smiled

'' hello too!'' she said. Then Cara came.

''Lexi can we talk?'' she said i nodded

'' i already-'' she wanted to talk but i cut her off.

'' please!'' i said she sighed.

'' okay.'' She said and we walked to her room. She closed and locked the door we sat on her bed and she sat on the edge of window.

'' so is this a heart broken situation?'' i asked and she looked at me surprisingly .

'' yeah are you heartbroken now?'' Cara asked and we both looked at her in surprise.

'' i will kill casey.'' She said but we shook our head.

'' she didn't tell us.'' Cara said

'' i read your diary.'' She said and smiled.

'' and i saw aunt and him kissing. So now you can talk to us if you want to . you know we are sisters right?'' i asked her

'' yeah but sometimes even you can't help me. You can't find any medication for such a disease. And at this time i must survive myself.'' She said and started to cry. I sighed

'' you must start to depend on us too. You know sometimes you can't survive on your own.'' I said and started to rub her back

'' yeah C'mon girl! Cheer up. you can't stay like this forever. Can you?'' Cara asked cheerfully. Lexi smiled.

'' now dinner will be ready at 8. Must come and eat with People!'' i said and we started to walk out.

'' hey guys.'' She said and we both turned around.

'' thanks.'' She said and we smiled and left. I went to Leonardo's room and find him train. Well training to walk of course.

'' hey ! how are you?'' i asked and pat his back cause him to fall on his bed. I laughed at him.

''ha ha very funny. '' he said. I took a serious face.

'' no seriously how are you feeling?'' i asked him. He shrugged.

'' i guess better. '' i nodded my head

'' oh and dinner is ready at 8 kay?'' i asked and he nodded

'' oh right i forgot . thanks again Lara. For taking care of me. Thank Lexi too. Since we can't even see her these days.

'' no problem and i will. Bye!'' i walked to my room and to my bookshelf. I took out a book and opened it. I dunno what it was about cause my mind was somewhere else.

_Have i fall for Leo too?_

_Will he break my heart too? _

_Will i be as depressed as Lexi?_

_Will i be able to live without him?_

'' hey what 'cha doin'? '' i jumped when i heard it.

'' oh casey it's just you'' i said and looked away.

'' yeah and i have a question. Did you talked to her?'' she asked and i nodded

'' i don't want to feel pity for her. But i wonder how can she love anyone from now on?'' i asked her.

'' who can't love anyone from now on?'' now we both jumped when we heard him

''Oh Donnie ! nothing we were just talking about our friend at school. We missed her.'' I said making a lie. He wasn't sure. But he nodded anyway.

''we mustn't let him find out that Lexi love him!'' i said and Casey scratched her neck

'' um may i asked why?'' i smacked her head

'' cause if Lexi want him to find out she will let him. It is none of our business and we shouldn't interfere . '' i said and she looked angry

'' but she is our sister. We-'' i cut her off

'' we must let her decide for herself '' she looked unconvinced but nodded.

'' okay how about a race to kitchen? I bet your hungry!'' i said when i heard her stomach growled

'' yeah haven't eaten anything since breakfast.'' And we raced to the kitchen . i must let Lexi decide herself. ... she can mange it. Like she did it before.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am really enjoy writing this story. I hope you do too. and if the chapters are short please tell me.**

Okay. I guess Lexi will be better from now on.

''dinner ready!'' someone shouted from the kitchen and we all were in hall when we heard it. All of us were confused. We went to dining room and the table was set and food was on it. Lazania!

'' yummy! Something other than Miey's eggs.'' Leo said and sat.

''HEY! IF THEY WEREN'T YOU WOULD HAVE DIE OF HINGER.'' Mikey said angrily and sat.

''aw C'mon we are just kidding.'' I said and sat. Lexi came out of kitchen. Smiling?

'' hope you'll like it.'' She said and sat next to Lara.

'' so what is all now? You were angry and down and now ... making food?'' April asked and she sighed.

'' yeah i really am sorry for concerning you all. I was just remembering bad memories...'' she said and looked down

'' but forget it i am happy now!'' she said we all started to eat. Something is wrong. Lexi would never make food. I looked at Lara and she shrugged. I looked at Lexi carefully. She was wearing her amulet. I saw it glow for a second and then gone. Her amulet was in shape of a phoenix and it was a symbol of lightning. No wonder when she gots angry no one have the guts to stand in front of her.

Lara's amulet is in shape of a dragon and a symbol of fire. Mine is in shape of a wolf and a symbol of earth. And Cara's is in shape of a unicorn and a fairy near it. We are not sure what is it mean but it has been said that it is a symbol of friendship... kindness and beauty. Okay i must stop these nonsense. But it was always like these. When years ago that jerk dumped her and she was down for a week she wore the amulet and she recovered soon. Does that amulets have any magical power?

'' thanks again Lexi it was so kind of you to save us from his Eggs!'' Ralph said and we laughed

'' yeah no problem.'' She said

Everyone went to sleep but me. I went to Lexi. She was in the kitchen washing the dishes. I tried to go without her noticing

'' i know your there.'' said Lexi. I mentally cursed myself. She turned around and looked at me smiling.

'' um Lexi i need to tell you something.'' I said

'' me too.'' said Lexi said

'' so you tell first.'' I said and smiled

'' good night'' she said and i felt lightning went through my body and i fell to ground. I blacked out.

**Cara's P.O.V**

I was in my room and playing Xbox when something from the corner of my eye catch my attention. My amulet was glowing. It was fading away slowly . i ran to it.

'' what the..?'' i asked and ran to hall looking for Lara and i bumped into someone... again!

'' oh Cara! My-my amulet is glowing!'' i heard Lara and see i bumped into her. I nodded and saw mine. It was getting a little brighter. We must tell Lexi she was in the kitchen.'' We ran there. nothing. We ran to her room . nothing

'' maybe casey know. Her knowledge about these things are better than us!'' Lara said and we ran to casey's room. Noting. To the exercising room .nothing.

'' oh god i am getting-'' i was saying then i blacked out. Last thing i remember was screaming of Lara for help.

_Where am i? What is this place? _

_I walked in these jungle and i saw a lake. I saw a unicorn and a fairy similar to mine on my amulet_

_'' hey are you-'' i wanted to ask but they cut me off_

_'' time is short dear. You must find your sisters. Your sister Casey is in danger. Lexi too.'' you will find them in a jungle near you house. Tell your friends to come with you but don't forget to go there in the daylight. Goodluck.''_

'' hey stop!'' i screamed and saw i am in my room with everyone around me.

'' your okay sis?'' asked Lara. I nodded my head.

'' m-master is these amulets have any magical powers?'' i asked frightened. She sighed and nodded

'' these amulets called chikara amulets. Amulets of power. They have the spirits of wilds , and the elemental powers. For example yours is unicorn and the fairy and your power is wind. Lara's is dragon and fire. Casey's is wolf and earth and Lexi's phoenix and lightning and thunder.'' He explained.

'' but i saw these two in a dream now they said my sisters are in danger. We must help them durin the daylight.'' I said terrified .

'' yes i know. '' he said

'' but how? Nobody can came in here and kidnap them!'' i said confused.

'' nobody has. These creatures in the amulets are tamed but not all. Seems like Lexi's has been untamed and it overpowered her. She has attacked casey and took her. I saw everything.'' He said

'' then why didn't you helped her?''

'' because only one power can tame the beast. Love. And i don't mean sisterly love.'' He said and looked down

'' then taming that beast... is ... imposibble.'' Lara said. I looked out of window.

'' but we can't sit here and saw her kill casey!'' Ralph said angrily

'' yeah and we won't we will go to the nearer jungle looking for them. '' i said and looked at the clock. 5:00

'' we must take what ever we need and go looking for them. We must not loose our time.'' Master said and we all nodded.

Casey's P.O.V

''AH! My head is burning!'' i said and i heard laughter. I looked around and saw Lexi.

'' Lexi! Why did you?'' i asked angrily

'' your sister? She is no longer here. Not in this world at least '' said Lexi with a voice similar to her's

'' then... your the phoenix inside her?'' i asked terrified

'' yes. And i am here to take revenge on this boy Donatello.'' She said and i growl

'' you won't-'' but she slapped me

'' oh i will put a hand on him. I will tore her apart. You'll see.'' She said and laughed. I hope they come to save her since i am powerless in front of this demon

Lexi's P.O.V

_Ow! My head is burning! _

_I heard all of it and even the slapped. I felt in under my hand. What has happen to me? _

_'' you are here! You can't scape it! You are a prisoner here. Haha!'' i heard this voice again_

_'' show yourself you coward!'' i shouted._

_''as you wish!'' i saw it! It was a big phoenix! Very pretty but scaring!_

_'' what?'' i asked speechless_

_'' i am the demon inside you. '' it said and i took a look at my amulet. The same phoenix_

_'' why did you trapped me inside this... world!'' i asked and she laughed_

_'' because i don't you or your fearless sister to interfere in my work of destroying the world!'' she said and laughed. Then disappeard._

_'' what can i do? What can i do?'' i asked myself over and over. I sat on the ground crying_

_**LARA'S P.O.V**_

we took everything we need. I took the amulet of Casey and we got into battleshell.

'' where?'' asked Donnie sitting on the driver's seat

'' the to jungle not far from here.'' Cara answered and he nodded. I looked at Ralph's face. Worried written on his face. I smiled at him. He does love Casey doesn't he?

'' okay here this is the jungle.'' Donnie said and we all got out of the car. We started to walk and that's when Don's cellphone rang. It was Aunt for sure asking is he alright. I sighed. Saving her is imposibble. After an hour we got to the centre of the jungle.

'' hey that really looks like Lexi!'' Cara shoted and wanted to ran and that's when master splinter stopped her.

'' what is wrong?'' she asked and master shook his head no

'' this might be her body... but her soul is in an other world... your sister is no longer there.''

I looked at 'Lexi' terrified. She turned around fast and looked at me with purple eyes and smirked

'' welcome, i have been waiting for you''


	11. Chapter 11

3rd person P.O.V

Lara shook his head. Cara wanted to scream boys were looking at her terrified. And master walked to her.

'' where is casey?'' he asked and she pointed to a tree. She had her tied to a tree.

'' Casey!'' Ralph shouted and went to her.

'' realese her!'' Lara shouted to her

'' who? Lexi? Oh C'mon you know it is not mine job it's her lover's. '' she said and smirked

'' oh yeah she doesn't have one!'' she said and laughed. Lara clentched her fist and let the tears flow like a river

'' i won't let you tore my family !'' Lara shouted and her eyes turned to red. Then her amulet glow like crazy and then she throw a fireball at her which she dodged easily. They were fighting for like an hour and then she got knocked out. The demon throw her to a side.

'' Lara!'' now it was Leo's turn to run at her.

'' you'll regret this !'' cara said and her eyes turn to a blue colour. She send hurricanes at her and she dodged them easier. Their fight was like a storm. Then her wind throw th demon to a tree.

'' i will kill you!'' she said and throw cara harder than lara. She instantly blacked out.

'' no cara!'' mikey ran to her

'' oh your left Donatello! You don't know how much i want to kill you!.'' Now everyone were looking at her.

'' you pained her,Lexi, the most. I could feel every emotion of her. Care, love, happiness, but after you went with April it all turned to hate , anger and sadness. And they gave me power. I overpowered her. And you know what? I must thank you!'' with that she throw him to a tree.

'' what are you saying? She never loved me! I know it!'' he said but she only laughed

'' i suggest you to read her diary. It has everything with details. Of course if you survived.'' She throw a thunder ball at him make him bleed from nose and mouth.

Ralph wanted to help but master stopped him

'' this is their fight not ours. If she really love him... she can overpower the demon. All we can do is believe in her''

_Lexi's p.o.v_

_Oh no! She is hurting him! I must do something! I must save him... i ... i_

_No crying won't help me. I must do something. i walked around that empty room. I started punching the walls. The hardest i could and to my surprised it broke_

3rd person P.O.V

Donnie was getting bruises as the time passed by until something unexpected happened and got everyones attention

''no! NO YOU CAN'T OVERPOWER ME!'' the demon screamed and kneeled.

''NO!'' the last scream and there it fell to ground. No one has the guts to go to her. Only casey

'' hey Lexi get up! please dear just get up!'' she said slapping her slowly on cheeks but she didn't move. No even breathing. Slowly everyone get to her .

'' C'MON GET UP YOU BOOK FREAK!'' casey screamed at her and tried not to cry.

''nerd'' . a voice heard. Casey turned around and looked at cara in anger.

'' I WASN'T TALKIN TO-'' but someone cut her off

'' SHUT THE H**L UP IT IS ME LEXI!'' lexi shouted and makes everyone look at her. Casey turned to her with wide eyes. Then with teary eyes hugged her.

'' oh dude i can't breath!'' she said and laughed. Cara smiled and hugged too.

'' Lexi you are okay?'' Lara asked concerned.

'' yes i am. I guess.'' She tried to stand up.

'' you know your demon caused trouble but now it is in your service. You tamed it!'' master said and Lexi looked at him in disbelief

'' what? I tamed it?'' she asked and looked at her amulet

'' yes you prove the demon that you are worthy of having her under control.'' She scratched her head.

'' okay now let's go home i am hungry!'' mikey shouted and everyone smiled at his childish action.

'' WE'RE HOME'' no everyone laughed at cara. Then mikey and cara ran to Xbox. Ralph and casey started to argue like nothing have happened.

'' um, Lexi. I guess we should talk.'' Donnie said and went to the garden. She followed him.

'' okay now what is it?'' lexi asked

'' why didn't you told me you-'' she cut him off

'' first is a girl won't tell a boy whom she met just for some time that she love him. Second is in your village do girls tell someone '' i love you''? third is you were with Auntie.'' She explained

'' you mean you last boyfriend asked you out ?'' he asked angrily

'' don't you dare brought him into this.'' She warned him

'' oh and what will happened for example?''he asked mockingly. She folded her arms. Then she throw a lightning bolt at him causing him to hit the ground hard.

'' that is what will happen!'' she said and walked away.

*knock knock*

'' come in'' lexi said and April came in

'' hey girl! Is that what happen? Really? '' she asked and Lexi just nodded.

'' haha so my plan worked perfectly. I just wanted to test you. To see how much you love him. Or you love him or not.'' She said

'' and i am not kidding.'' She added. That was enough for Lexi.

'' . .TWO!'' she got up and chase her aunt in the living room.

'' hey what's...'' Donnie stopped when saw Lexi THAT angry

'' you only-only have 3 seconds to run. 1...'' and he was gone. Lexi ran in the garden to search for him. And she saw him under the cars.

'' i saw you.'' She said made him jump and his head hit the car hard. He got up and ran to the backyard. She was a fast runner and when he was near her, she jumped on his back made them both fall. She on top.

'' Lexi calm down please i didn't meant to hurt you. I just wanted to know if... you love me.'' He said quickly before she kill him. But she laughed

'' you should have told me.'' She said throwing his words back at him.

'' i know i was just afraid i mean. You are a pretty smart girl while i am. A giant mutant turtle. A freak to be exact.'' He said and looked at her direct in eyes.

'' look i don't care what you look like. You are a caring and nice guy and that's enough.'' She said

He smiled and that's when she did something unexpectedly . she kissed him on lip passionately.

'' i love you Donatello.'' She said when they broke the kiss.

'' i love you too. Alexandra .''


	12. Chapter 12

Ookay i really must admit it. Donnie and Lexi are a cute couple. *sigh* i guess the one i love isn't as soft as Donnie. I walked out of my room and went to downstairs. On my way i saw Raphael nodded off in front of Tv. I smiled and shook my head. I walked to garden for the next practices. But with a little difference. Now we should learn to control our powers.

'' hey Casey. You look so pale. Are you okay?'' asked Lara. And i shook my head No.

'' i am alright. Just a little headache no big deal.'' I said and tried my best to smile but failed in process.

''C'mon you won't train today you are not okay.'' Lexi said and brought me to the living room.

'' here sit down and wait for me.'' She said and left.

'' what is wrong?'' someone asked and i jump. I turned around and saw Ralph .

''oh nothing.'' I said and looked at where Lexi left.

'' but ya look kinda pale. Ya sure?'' he asked and i nodded.

'' yep i am sure. It is just a head ach that's all''. I said and smiled. Lexi came with a thermometer . she put it in my mouth and waited for a good 3 minutes. Then she took it out and looked at it. She sighed and gasped at the same time.

'' 42/5 degree fever?'' she said loudly and everyone gathered around us in a blink of an eye

'' wow. It is high you must stay in bed. Ralph, please take care of her until-'' Lexi couldn't finish it

'' alright alright.'' He said and went to upstairs.

'' i can take care of myself'' i said sarcastically

'' yeah we let you take care of yourself and look at what happen''

'' oh is it some kind of Love fever?'' Cara said mockingly and high fived mikey. I sighed and went upstairs. I just laid on my bed and looked at the white ceiling.

'' sorry for bothering you.'' I said. Ralph jumped and shook his head

'' no-no problem. '' he said. Like he was in his own thoughts

'' what are you thinking about?'' i asked curiously. He looked up at me and shook his head.

'' none of your buissness. My own problems are mine.'' He said rather harshly. I frowned at him. He sighed. And walked to window.

'' sorry. I'm just not in a mood of talking. There is this big problem i have and no one can help me solve it.'' He said and sighed heavily.

'' well just tell me. I might be able to help.'' I said and looked at him.

'' okay. There is this girl who live in New York . i saw her and fell in Love with her. But i don't think she would like me despite the fact that i am a big and scary turtle.'' He said. And looked away. Honestly my heart cracked but i am supposed to be tough.

'' well if you love her you must be courageous . if your love is strong and if she really believe in it she shouldn't care about you being a turtle.'' I said and looked away. He seemed deep in thought. I shivered in cold.

_'' oh gosh! I am shivering! Is this really that serious?'' _I thought . suddenly i stopped shivering. I looked at myself and saw i was wrapped in a blanket.

'' this should keep you warm.'' Ralph said and i smiled.

'' thank you.'' I said

'' you said i must be courageous?'' he asked unsure. I nodded

'' yep why?'' i asked. He didn't answer. Instead he looked at me.

''Casey. i...'' he breathed heavily. I looked at him in surprise.

'' i-i ... '' he couldn't complete his sentence.

_'' C'mon said it already.'' I thought_

He breathed heavily and sighed.

'' i-i Love you.'' He said and sighed happily. He looked at me smiling. Left me with wide eyes and mouth wide open.

'' could you please say it again.'' I said not believing him.

'' i love you. Simple isn't it?'' he said/asked. I looked at him. He seemed disappointed and looked out of window.

Raphael 's P.O.V

I knew it! She was lying. I thought i might have a chance but... i looked out of window trying to avoid any tears. Suddenly someone hugged me from behind. I looked at Casey in surprise.

'' I love you too Ralph '' she said and laughed. I happily turned to her

'' really? You don't care about me being a –a monster?'' i asked. She looked at me unhappily

'' no i told you once. If anybody is a monster, that is me.'' She said and looked away. I took her chin and turned her face toward myself.

'' look. You are not a monster. You are the most amazing person i've ever seen. And belive me. I don't like people this easy.'' I said and hugged her. Then i myself did something unexpectedly. I kissed her. She was shocked at first but then respond. When i broke away i looked at her. Yeah right she is so pretty. I have fall for her, hard

'' Cassandra. I really love you.''

'' i know i love you too.'' she said

'' then please listen to me. You must go to bed or your fever will got worse'' i said and she sighed. She went to bed and laid there wrapped the blanket around herself.

'' you know what?'' she asked

'' huh?''

'' i am happy i have this fever. Or otherwise we wouldn't.. be...'' she didn't complete it. I looked at her. She fallen a sleep . i smiled at her she is beauty.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay i must say i really tought her fever is something serious. But it was just a fever right? I walked to my room and started to read my favorite book_ romeo and joliet_

I really want my lover to be like romeo. He is sweet and hard working. Everyone tells me i must live in reality but who am i to listen?

" you like the book?" someone asked made me jump reallllllly high!

" oh mikey you scared the s**t out of me! And yeah i do is there a problem?"

" no i like it too. And surely you like romantic things too,right?" he asked

" yep, but anyway what do you need?"

" um nothing really. I just wanted to see where you are!"

" aw! See how kind are you! Thanks mikey!" i said making him blush a deep red.

"y-your welcome" he said and ran to his room i guess. I just laughed at his reaction. I really hope he love me. Because i do. Crazily in love with him. I just don't want to risk our friendship. I want him to make the first move. But he seems to see me only as a good friend, a play buddy. That's all

" cara, you alright?" okay that is the second time i jumped in this day

" yeah i am, why did you ask?" i asked and tried to smile

" cause you were thinking and frowning at yourself. Something is bothering you. Just talk to me okay? You know your the jockester and when your sad or down it really really obvious." Lara said and sat next to me smiling

"*sighed* you know what? Falling in love so easy. But falling out of it is hard. I have fallen for this orange jocker and i don't think he thinks the same. I am only a friend to him. I really thought the one i love and I will have a happily ever after. We will love each other so much. But i was wrong. Now i am trying to fall out of it. But it seems impossible, impossible." Lara was quiet for some minutes. Absorbing what I just said. Then she sighed and patted my back.

" i am sorry to hear that and i am more sorry because i can do nothing. My condition is identical to yours. The only difference is, mine is more difficult. Leonardo seems to only appreciate my help for saving him and nothing else while i am madly in love with him and you guys all know it. Besides, about your problem i have told you so many times. This is reality, this is the real world and it is cold. You should depend on legends and stories. Now get some rest sis. Things will get better tommorow. Hopefully" Lara said and left the room before she start crying infront of me. I sighed and did as she told. Unaware of the little jocker that was listening to us the whole time.

Mikey's P.O.V

Good job mikey! Now she complety hates you! If only i could say that to her... I sighed and walked to my room. I laid on bed and watched the dark night sky from the window.

" may i come in?" i heard Lara said and i just nodded my head. She came and sat beside me on bed.

" okay mikey. Let me ask you something. Now that you heard everything-"

" i didn't meant to Lara i swear! " i said

" no no it's alright actually. I was just gonna say... If you do love her... Please don't kill the time. As the time pass... She pains more... She'll be more heartbroken. So just go a head. Don't make the same mistake i did." she said and i looked at her in wonder

" long story. Just go mike make the first move." i nodded to her and ran to Cara's room. She was asleep but i shook her hard and made her woke up in horror.

" what happened? Did anything burned? Did anyone hurt? Did-? " i had to put my hand on her mouth to make her stop.

" it's me! Mike!I just wanted to tell you something that i wanted to tell you earlier." i said and she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

" was it that important? Couldn't it wait till tommorow?" she asked. I gathered all my strenght and told her the words.

" Cara I Love You!" she stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at me in wonder.

" were you s-serios?" she asked and pointed at me. I nodded happily.

" i overheard your conversation with your sis and-" and then i got hit with her pillow

" you what?YOU WHAT?"

" i- i overheard your con-" but she cut me off by hugging me tight. And believe me. Even breathing was hard in that momment.

" oh mikey i love you too! I-I am really and tottaly in love with you and-" i just cut her off with kissing. Yep i did. She was shocket at first but then kissed back. I pulled away and smiled

" i need to say that!" i said hugged her tight. I looked at the door and saw Lara smiled and left. I must thank her later. And teach my brother Leo a lesson.

Lara's P.O.V

i really am happy for the two. Actually for the three of them. But i don't think I have a chance. You all know Leo. what he cares for is training. Becoming the best ninja is his priority. My priority is to be able to control this power... Oh C'mon Lara! Who am i kidding? I love this heartless guy. What can i do? I sighed and continue to walk until i bumped into someone. I didn't really care who it was so i just said a sorry. Nearly whispered and started to walk to my room. I locked the door behind myself. Bite my lip to prevent myself from tearing apart. I throw myself on tne bed and push my head into the pillow so hard. I cried and cried until my pillow was completly wet. That's when i fell asleep

Leo's P.O.V

I have never seen her that sad and down. She were like she would cry at every minute. When she bumped into me, she didn't even bother to look up. i went to her room and knocked gently. No answer. Again. No answer so i tried to open the door. But it was locked. So i just walked to my room only to find mikey in my room.

"oh bro i must admit it, you are a good leader but you don't know how to treat a lady." he said and looked at me.

" what are you talking about?" i asked try ro look innocene.

" oh dude. I know you love the girl. Why you act so innocence?" oh great! All i need is advice from mikey

" look mikey it is not my first priority-"

" but love is what makes us stronger. Look at ralph. He was never this caring about anyone. I can swear if anything happens to girl he'll kill the trouble maker. Donnie was always in his computers but now thanks to girl he is more in nature. Me? i always has been so noisy but now...? Leo, love change us. We are protecting them with our lives. We are stronger now. Please overthink it bro. Don't break her heart cause fixing it is hard and sometimes... Impossible" he patted my shoulders and left. I laid on my bed thinking it over. I do love her but... I am not sure if it makes a weak spot for me or as mikey said makes me stronger? And mikey has a point. If i break her heart... I can not fixed it... What should i do?

**I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I like writing this an my other story. Check it out too. Please if i have any mistakes... Please tell me. So i won't make it again... Hopefully.**

**Please review too. I want to see your opinion on this story.**

**Thank you:-)**


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up in my now wet pillow. The memory of last night hit me hard. I really wanted to cry again but, i am their older sister. If they saw me this broken what would they think. I looked at the clock. It says 4:00 . i walked to the bathroom ad locked the door behind. I looked at myself in the mirror and laughed.

''now look at you little Lara! It isn't you! You shouldn't be this messy.'' I told myself. Yeah i was a real mess. My hair was messy and had went everywhere. My eyes were puffy and red. I quickly went to shower. After that i went to my room. 5:00. So i started to brush my hair. Now i looked at myself in the mirror. I looked more... normal. I started to walk in the garden. Everything seemed perfect. Well just one thing... AH! It is irritating ! just don't think about him Lara! But i can't help it. Cara was right. Falling out of love is impossible. But i should be strong. We have nearly controlled our powers. Guys had trained a lot. First we must kill these foots and then the pathetic me can think about her miserable life. I sighed and continued to walk in the garden and enjoying the silence which will be destroyed when Cara...

'' I'M UP!'' she yelled and ran to the bathroom. Here she is awake and she'll be the annoying one till the end of training. After an hour master and girls finally came.

'' my daughters. This is the last lesson i'll give you. '' we all listened carefully as he continued.

'' just know it. Emotions makes your powers. Love, hate , anger and even happiness so be careful. Don't let your enemy use it in his own profit. And one other thing...'' now we looked at him and listened even more carefully

'' have more self confidence. Your powers are equal even if you think they're not. Don't let him confuse you by saying one is powerful than the other.'' Then he got up.

'' we must hurry. We'll be on our way tomorrow night. Not all of us will get out alive but... be strong'' then he left. I took my amulet in my hand. If i am right it's power came from my broken heart but i'll stay strong. I went to my room without saying anything more. I sat on the edge of my bed looking at my mom's picture with dad in it. They were smiling which made me smile too. yeah this might be our last day and chance. I will tell him. And i don't care if he loves me back or not. Then i got up and started to walked to his room. Everyone were in hall except him. I knocked on the door gently.

'' may i come in?''

'' yeah sure.'' i tried to smile . it was a faint smile but ... anyway. First before i could ask anything he asked me first

'' why were you that sad and angry? Something is bothering you?'' he asked and i clenched my fist. He didn't even look at me while asking

_Of course! It is you idiot! _i told myself and sat beside his bed, on the ground

'' yeah there is... it's ... it's just that...'' i couldn't tell him about it... damn it!

'' it's just that ... today is the last day and i... i wanted to told you something... i should have told you before... '' i tried my best to talk

'' told me what? That i am an idiot? that i can't treat a lady right? That i love you and i can't tell you?'' he said angrily but my mouth was open like ' O' . when he realized what he just said he covered his mouth and i just laugh.

'' what did you just said?''

'' n-nothing. It was nothing.''

'' yeah like i will believe you. ''

'' alright alright. I-i ... I Love You... are you satisfied now?'' he asked tried to be emotionless but epicly failed. I looked at him surprised now. I started thinking loud

'' strange. I wanted to tell you the same thing.'' Suddenly his head turned to me and looked at me with his wide eyes.

'' really? Then why didn't you answer me last night? You bumped into me and just ran away. You locked yourself in your room and i knock and knock but you didn't answered me. I thought your mad at me!'' he said innocently.

'' yeah i was mad at you Mr. Training-to-death.'' I said mocking him.

'' what about you? Ms. Secret-keeper-to-death.'' He said mock me. I just smiled at him. He blushed and looked away.

'' you were right Lara. I should have told you sooner. Now is late. I am an idiot if only i have-'' i didn't let him finished his mumbling so i just kissed him with all the emotions i had. Then i pulled back and looked at him directly

''it is alright. Now just better concentrate. We can made it out alive. All of us. I can assure you.'' I said patted his check and left. I seriously feel like something heavy has been lifted from my shoulders . i went to my room and strat to listen to my favourite music '' change by taylor swift ''

_Tomorrow!_

We are on our way. Nearly at shredder's tower. We are not going to fight our way in. We are going to use a rope to reach the highest level.

'' we are here.'' Donnie said and parked his battle shell near the building. We all used a rope to reach the high level . tricky but easier. We tried a lot until we did it. Climbing up wasn't hard so we reach it quick. When we reach it what we saw was completely strange. Remember those five elemental monsters? With shredder and hun on the roof top waiting for us.

'' good good . didn't excpect me eh?'' shredder asked and i growled. He laughed

'' i have my reliable sources.'' He said and pointed to a somewhere ad what we saw left us breathless.

'' how could you... how could you autie?'' yeah right. Miss april o'niel. Who gave all of our information to him...


	15. Chapter 15

We were at disbelief. How could she? I felt the anger inside of me. My blood boiled and my head started to ach horribly. I screamed in pain. Now everyone rushed to me and shredder started to laugh.

'' what is funny you-''

'' it is coming! The big beasts are coming!'' and again started to laugh. The same things happen to girls. We were all screaming like h*ll and then because of the pain we all blacked out. Or at least.. i did. The last thing i heard was Ralph asking me what's wrong.

3rd person P.O.V

Girls started to faint. Boys rushed to them but they could do nothing now. Ralph turned to shredder angrily.

'' WHAT DID DO ?'' he shouted. But all shredder do was laugh. Don looked at April

'' April? How could you? We all trusted you! You wer-'' but he was cut off by shredder

''ENOUGH! Now it's just me and you!'' and by that he charged at them. They fought bravely but shredder overpowered them. They were injured. Girls were knocked out. Shredder was laughing like physco

'' now you will taste the power of my anger... i will take my revenge!'' he said and was ready to strike Ralph but then a red light glowed from behind him get his attention. He looked at his back only to be pinned to the ground by a wolf. The wolf growled and then three other lights blue-orange and purple glowed. A phoenix – unicorn and a dragon appeard behind the wolf growling.

'' you won't get away with this!'' a really really angry voice said and went near shredder. It was Cassandra. She growled and wolf get off shredder. Just when he was about to get up Cassandra picked him up and pinned her to wall with the speed of lightning. Her eyes were glowing red.

''b-but h-how? You should be dead!'' shredder said in disbelief. Now it was her turn to laugh.

'' only the weaks won't survive it. We did and now we have the full control of our beasts! You said they are coming didn't you?'' and she added more pressure made him chock for breath. Then they heard it!

_Biip biip biip_

''what is this sound?'' asked Lexi and then everyone's eyes got bigger.

'' oh no!''

'' we must run!''

'' but what about boys?''

'' surely we must take them!'' with that the wolf Ralph- phoenix Donnie – unicorn mikey and the dragon took Leo and disappeard.

'' now it's just us and you!''

_BOOM!_

The guys woke up with that sound

'' Casey? Where are you?''

'' none of them are here!''

'' you-you think they-they didn't...''

'' no! Look their beasts are here'' they were so depressed and of course wounded.

'' do you think they... they d-died?'' mikey asked horrified.

'' impossible. They were stronger than that.''

'' but if they are?''

'' then –''

''WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?'' they jump when they heard the sound. It was the wolf. Slowly she started to look like Casey.

'' you... you are alive? Oh thank god!'' even though he was hurt mikey ran to Cara and hugged her tight.

'' okay so how did you survived?'' Leo asked Lara and walked to her.

'' teleporting'' she answered simply and hugged him.

'' i'm glad your okay. Worse could have happen.'' He hugged back and nodded.

'' oh Come on lovey dovey's! We should head back to home.'' Casey said starting to walk to the road.

'' but we won't come.'' Leo said and looked down

'' why?''

'' now that shredder is destroyed.. we can head back to our lair. And started training again... everything should go back to the way it was... if you know what i mean.'' He said. There was a moment of silence before Lexi started to talk.

'' it's alright, i knew this day would come... not this soon... but i knew.''

'' then we must part ways from now, right?'' Casey asked emotionless.

'' Casey please don't take it the wrong way. It's just-'' Leo started to explain but she cut him off.

'' we couldn't live together forever that's right. Well the manhole is there then. Good bye. Hopefully next time we meet... we won't fight as enemies but buddies. '' Casey said.

'' Casey...'' Ralph wanted to talk but he couldn't. Like a big thing was in his throght blocking the way.

She turned to master splinter.

'' master. Thank you. Words can not explain what you did for us. Really really thank you.'' She said and smiled. He smiled and nodded

'' come on girls! We have a long way to home.'' She said and girls nodded. She turned around before teary eyes of hers shown themselves.

_I knew it! My love life is not as successful as my fighting life._

_Yet an other hole in my heart._

_Why me? Why ? _ Casey thought as her tears hit the road.

'' good bye! Hope to see ya again!'' Cara said motionless.

_Not really! Better never see your faces and forget you._

'' yeah of course we will see each other again! The world is soo small!'' Lara said fake a laugh and pocked her sisters head who started to laugh too

_Maybe the world is small... but i don't think if we see each other again._

'' master thanks again!'' Lexi shouted while running to catch up to her sisters.

_I can't believe our relationship ended this easy! But it had to. They live in the city and we outside. We can't see each other often... and with that big gate outside of our house... they can never gain entrance..._

Boys just looked at their backs.

'' do you think we did the right thing?''

''i am surprised! They got it fast!''

'' but they were angry!''

''they should be. ''

And they started to walk to the manhole.

_I will get you back just wait and see! _Mikey thought remembering the first day she started to cry. He promised her he won't leave her even if she asked him to. But he did. He broke his promise

_i am a fool! How could i let her go this easy? Now i have to live in guilt for leaving her. I love her and i will take her back this is a life-time promise. _ Leo thought and entered the manhole.

_Is what they say true? That if the love strong enough, even if your seprated from your love you'll see her again?_

Don thought and wipped his tears away.

Casey stopped suddenly and looked back. The same time, Ralph looked back too. their eyes meet just for a second but enough for Casey to see all emotion in his eyes. Sadness, regret and guilt. She smiled and turned around

'' your not coming?'' she shook her head and started to walk back home with her sisters.

_We will meet again i promise. And when we meet again... i will never ever let you go this easy. I swear._

Ralph promised himself and went into the sewers.

**Okay i hope you like the story so far. For now it is finished. Story till here happened in 2003 series. From the next chapter it will be based on the 2007 movie. Means they will grow up 3 years. I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think. **


	16. Chapter 16

Three years had passed. No calls, no words. Nothing between us and them. I , Lara , am a teacher. Math teacher in a school of New York City. My sister Cara is a teacher in kindergarten. Casey works as a mechanic. And Lexi is working at a biologic laboratory. Life is good. Everything has come back to normal. Back to the beginning. Before we met them. We haven't used the amulets since then. I have put them in a safe place in my room.  
Today is Saturday and we don't have to go to work.

'' Let's go downtown. I want to skateboard .'' Cara said like a child  
'' Come on Cara we are 18 now. Not kids.'' Casey said like it was a matter-of-fact  
'' Well that won't stop me from biking, come one Cara. Let's race'' Lexi said and they both started to ran to their bike and skateboard.

'' We can go for a walk.'' I suggested  
'' In New York? No way.'' She said shaking her head.  
'' Then let me take our amulets.'' I said and ran to my room. I took the amulets and ran back to the girls. I gave each of them their amulets and left the house. It was 6:00 pm so the sky was getting dark. We went to central park. Lexi and Cara went to play. Me and Casey sat on a bench and started talking

'' Have you ever...um... you know given a thought about...'' Casey tried her best to said. I got what she meant.

'' Yeah a lot why?'' Casey asked shrugging her shoulders. I looked at the girls. We have grown up. They did too. Each of us went their way so why bother thinking about them? .Suddenly i heard a noise. Then something...a...a black figure was flying at Casey. She caught it and put it on the floor near the bench. We didn't have time to see who it was as other figure flew at me. I caught it and put him/her on the I took a fighting stance. Lexi and Cara came each with a figure on their shoulders. They had hoods so we couldn't say who they were.

'' A fight?'' Cara asked and i nodded. Then the PDs surrounded us. What the...?

'' What do we do?'' I asked  
'' Um...fighting?'' Casey said. I used a firebolt and threw it at the group. They got afraid and started shouting: "Witches! Witches!'' and only in some seconds they ran away terrified. I laughed and then looked at the figures. I kneeled beside one of them and hesitantly took off his hood.I took steps backward in shock when i saw him... Leonardo!

'' Now what should we do?'' Casey asked terrified. I looked at him... memories came back all at once. Every one of them. Tears escaped my eyes and i turned my head. Casey sighed and carried 2 of them. Lexi and Cara each of them took one and we went inside a manhole.

'' Do you think we can find their house?'' I asked and Lexi smiled.  
'' I can track their-'' but Casey cut her off raising a hand.  
'' Alright brainy just show the way. '' we all laughed and followed a long 15 minute of walking we stopped in front of a wall...

'' Um... are you sure Lexi?'' i asked really unsure. She laughed and pulled the third pipe. Suddenly the wall opened revealing a big room . I walked in and called Master Splinter.  
'' Master Splinter?'' he came in and when he saw us he got angry all sudden, possibly not recognizing us. I got disappointed .  
'' What have you done to my sons? How did you find our lair?'' he asked. I smiled weakly.  
'' Master it's me Lara. We found your boys in the park and came here.'' His face started to get calmer and he pointed to a room. 4 beds were there. We put them on beds and were ready to leave but...  
'' Why not sit and talk? After 3 years don`t you want to talk to your master?'' Master Splinter asked and we turned around. He patted the sofas. We sat there and he started talking.  
'' So how are you?'' he asked  
'' Not bad. We are working in various places. How about you?'' I said and he smiled  
'' I! As always meditating but my sons...Michelangelo and Donatello work. Raphael is always sleeping and Leonardo has just came back from his training...'' I nodded. He fell silent. Like he was thinking about something.  
'' Is there anything wrong master?'' Lexi asked him. He sighed and explained.  
'' Nothing was good after you left. My sons were broken from inside. I could feel it. Even though they tried to hide it...My daughters why don't you just come back at them?'' Master asked with a trembling voice.  
''We didn't leave them. It was their idea not ours. It`s not like we weren't hurt or broken master.'' Master sighed and wanted to say something but a growl cut him off.  
And there was Raph. He stood there near the door of room and firstly didn't notice us. When he did... he started to glare at us.  
'' Who are they? What are they doing here?'' he asked angrily wanting to attack but his leg prevented him from doing so. I sighed. Casey's eye got watery. I know the feeling. He didn't recognize her. After all they love(d) each other.  
''These are our friends... from past Raphael.'' Raph's eye widen and his look instantly turned to Casey whom laughed harshly and looked away.  
'' C-casey?'' Raph asked hopefully. But she just nodded and didn't say a single word.  
'' CASEY? RAPH ARE YOU CRAZY?'' Mikey shouted and ran outside. When he saw us. He instantly looked at Cara. I know how badly she wanted to hug him . Mikey smiled a goofy smile and looked at her.  
I saw Leonardo and Donnie came out looking at us in wonder. Leo asked kinda harshly  
'' What are they doing here?'' mikey looked at him with wide opened eyes.  
'' Dude don't you remember them?''  
'' I do. But my question is:"What are they doing here?'' he asked again. I really got irritated and got up angrily. I was so angry. Maybe i wasn't this angry for 3 years after Shredder's death.

'' Sorry for saving you idiots. I should have let those stupid Dragon tattoo freaks kill you all without mercy. Sorry for carry your heavy-to-death bodies till here. Sorry for-'' my eyes were teary now. Casey put her hand on my shoulder.. their eyes were widen in wonder.  
'' Calm down my daughter.'' Master said and i fell on the sofa putting my head between my hands starting to cry.  
'' I knew this would happen'' Lexi whisper to herself. I quickly wiped my tears away and looked at Master.  
'' Thanks master i will try'' I said then looked at Leonardo.  
'' Oh and sorry. We won't interfere with your death process , anymore.'' I said smiling and left. Girls followed me.  
'' You were harsh!''  
'' It just got to me.'' I said and walked to our car.  
'' You could have been more... polite.''  
'' me for the next time.''  
'' What are you going to do about master's idea?''  
'' Not sure. At least not about myself. Didn't you see his reaction?'' I said.  
'' Yeah. He wasn't happy.''  
'' Okay just stop talking,alright?'' I said and sat in the driver seat.  
I really felt down. He did recognize me but... with his reaction the little light of hope in my heart, died. I drove as fast as i could. I feel guilty about talking to him in that way but I couldn`t deny the fact...

He doesn't care about me anymore  
He doesn't love me anymore  
He has forgotten about me, our love...  
About us...

When we arrived I ran to my room. I sat there and thought about today the whole night. About what Master said

'' Nothing was good after you left. My sons were broken from inside. I could feel it. Even though they tried to hide it... My daughters why don't you just come back at them?''

Could it be true? Can we get back together? Will they accept us? Will he accept me?


	17. Chapter 17

'' Leo you were so harsh.'' Mikey said looking at TV.

'' Yeah even i wasn't that Harsh in my life.'' Ralph said.

'' yeah just take it eashy.'' Donnie said. I sighed. You know 3 years ago they walked away. True i asked them to because there was no point in it and they could find better boys than us. But they didn't even tried to save the relationship. Especially her. They walked away like it was nothing.

'' look i already told you. I don't like her so why should i be polite to her?'' i asked them . they shrugged and continued their work.

'' Leonardo.'' Master called me. Okay an other advice.

'' yes master?''

'' i wish to talk to you.'' I sighed and walked to his room. Closed the door and kneeled in front of him.

'' my son. You know you were so rude to her today.''

'' i know master.''

'' do you want to tell me why?'' i sighed . i always told him ... if i tell him this he will probably think i am stupid. But i will give it a try.''

'' master you know how much i loved and love her. Actually in that day i asked her to leave. I wanted her to have a better life with a better man and a human. I wanted her to be happy. But when i said we must be separated she didn't even ask why. She walked away like it was nothing. '' i said and he listened to every word of it.

'' my son. I know how you feel. Just... go and see her. Or see her some where. You two must talk. It is important.'' He said. I just nodded and left his room to the top side world. I jumped from roofs to roofs . till i stoped. Or something stoped me. I didn't move. Or i couldn't move. Then an arrow just flew in front of me. I gasped and then i fell to ground. What kind of power stopped me from moving? Who saved my life? I knew deep down of my heart it was her. Lara but i kept on denying it. I ran as fast as i could then i came to stop in front of their house. Outside of city. I called her mobile but no one answered. I dunno why i was terrified. I called mikey

'' mikey?''

'' what is it bro?''

'' do you still have Cara's number? ''

'' yeah. Why?''

'' call her and ask if Lara is at home.''

'' okay''

I waited for him to call me back after 10 minuted he called. I answered with the first ring.

'' so?''

'' dude she is in critical situation. She has blacked out for 7 minutes.'' I was silence. 7 minutes? Exacly when he has been stopped... i hung up and tried to call her again. This time Lexi answered

'' hello?''

'' Leonardo? ''

'' yes how is she? Where are you?''

'' at our house. ''

'' could you open-'' but i couldn't answer because i saw the doors opening. I instantly rushed to her room. Lexi was at her side. She was pale .

'' she is in no good condition...'' Lexi said and got up.

'' our only hope is you Leonardo.'' She said and looked at me.

'' try whatever you think necessary to bring her back... please bring her back..'' she said and left the room. I kneeled beside her bed. I put my hand on her head. Cold.

'' Lara? Were you the one who saved me? Are you dying because of me? Why didn't you let me just die? '' i asked her.

'' you used up all of your energy right? I was so far and you had used all of your energy to save me... but i was so harsh to you. I know. It is the second time you saved me after 3 years. And the 4 time in general. You were always saving me but what did i do for you? Breaking your heart 2 times. To be exact 4 times. You were helping me and saving me and i was just breaking your heart over and over and over...'' i burst into tears now.

'' i am sooo sorry. If there was anything i could do for you... i would do anything. Anything...'' i looked at her pale and cold face. She was going because of me... i should be able to do something... suddenly i got an idea. I leaned in and kissed her. I tried to put all my emotion. Guilt- anger of myself- sadness and Love. All of it that i stored away. When i looked at her again she was smiling slightly and her was getting warmer.

'' Lara? Are you alright?'' i asked. She wiped my tears away and smiled at me.

'' i couldn't be b-better. Thanks for saving me...'' she said . i smiled at her.

'' oh i am sorry-''

'' i heard it all'' i looked at her in wonder

'' i might have been dead but my sould was still here somewhere. I heard everything Leonardo. I know i am sorry too. I love you.'' She said and i smiled at her.

'' i know. I love you too.''


	18. Chapter 18

_It was cold...everywhere was was like a ghost town...was it NewYork? I doubt it. I started to walk in the city... or graveyard. You could see dead corpses everywhere on the ground. Blood. I looked at the corpses with wide eyes. I was horrified. Then it all started to get more and more scary. saw a dead corpse...it was Lara. I gulped and continued to walk... then i saw Lexi. Then Cara_

_"what is happening? What are these?'' i asked/yelled. No answers. I continued to walk in the for an answer. but nothing. Then i saw my worst . dead. Cold. I fell to my knees. Why the ones i love the most? I looked around. Leo,Mike,Don... they were here too. dead. _

_ '' '' why am I the only one Alive?_

_''You killed them...'' a voice came from behind. I quickly turned around. But i saw nothing. Only darkness._

_'' you killed them all...'' again. The voice came but i saw no one._

_'' Just like me. You killed them...like me...'' _

_''who? I haven't kill anybody in my entire life!'' i yelled._

_''are you sure? '' i narrowed my eyes. I don't know who it is...but i feel ... i know her._

_'' let me show you.'' A figure started to appear in front of me. A girl with long blonde hair that went to her waist. Light brown eyes. With a sweet smile. _

_''no...it-it can't be...'' i said in disbelief... she laughed at my reaction. _

_''yes dear sister. It's me! IT'S ME!'' she said and all of a sudden she turned into an skeleton. Not any skeleton. She was so scary. the bones seemed unbreakable. _

_'' see?SEE? I have special powers just like you sister Cassandra. But you never believed me. There is always good and bad. If your amulet have good powers... then there is a bad one. And i have it. I will get revenge for that day sister. I will come... to kill you.'' Then the skeleton or my sister came at me with wide mouth. Like it was going to eat me! I screamed the loudest scream._

'' Casey? Casey? Please answer me. Please please...'' I woke up. sweating. I looked around.i was in my room. Why me?

'' what is wrong? Please Casey tell me.'' Lara said with pure concern. I just shook my head.

'' please call turtles... asked them if they are alright. Please please...'' i pleaded her. She sighed. Took out her mobile and dialled a number.

'' hello?''

'' hi Leonardo. Where are your brothers?''

'' they're here. Why?''

'' are they alright?''

'' yeah why?''

'' nothing. Just Casey was concerned. Okay bye.''

'' bye''

She hung up. then looked at me.

'' they're alright.'' She said and I sighed in relief. Then she looked at me.

'' now. Will you tell me what was that nightmare? You were screaming like-''

'' it was her. She killed everyone. Everyone. Then she turned into skeleton. Tried to kill me. And I woke up.'' I explained it. She gasped.

'' her? You mean...''

'' yeah our dear dead sister. She said she will come.''

''but we all saw her. She died. We saw the body.''

'' yeah but i think this nightmare was a sign. We should be alert.'' I said. She nodded. i walked to the library. I started to search in history section. Looking for any sign... for any information about these amulets. I found a book. nearly ruined and it had no title. I opened it. It was first the history. i opened the last page. It was our amulets with some information. Then I saw it. An amulet with picture of an skull on it. There was no information... only said that it was so dangerous. I gulped and took the book to my sister Lara.

'' Lara Lara look at it!'' she looked at it. Wide eyes.

'' you think it exists?''

'' not sure. But i think this is what she wore in my nightmare.'' She nodded. then we went to Lexi's room.

'' Lexi? Can you tell us anything about this?'' she looked at it with narrowed eyes.

'' I'll search in internet then I tell you'' we nodded and left the room. Hoping for any information that could guide us.

Lexi's P.O.V

I took a look at the picture. It seemed dangerous. That's for sure. I wrote it's name in google search. Skull Amulet. There was nothing. I searched for 5 or 6 hours. But there was nothing. I was frustrated. '' AH! WHY THERE IS NOTHING?'' I searched again and this time I found it.

''GUYS GUYS COME HERE!'' i yelled. They came in a jiffy. I pointed to the screen and started to read the page.

''Skull amulet. One of the strongest things in the whole world. It has dark powers. Power of old fighters. It is considered destroyed but recent events and studies has shown us that it existed. However the resting place of this strange amulet has been disturbed by someone who stole the amulet. And all we can do is hope. Hope for it to be only a legend.''

I read it for them.

'' it was her. So she is alive.'' Lara said.

''You mean she is still alive ?''

'' not only her. But HE is alive.'' I said. They looked at me wide eyes.

'' look she couldn't break into that ruin alone. That ruin is on the top of mountains. How could she go there alone?'' I said and they nodded.

'' I don't mind seeing my beloved brother and sister again.'' Casey said growling.

'' yeah me too.'' Cara said. i looked at the screen of computer. Remembering those memories just kills me inside.

_Flash back_

_''okay mama! I'll take care of them.'' Carlos said while smiling a toothless smile. He was 9 years old._

_'' yeah look who is talking.'' Casey said while laughing. She was 5_

_'' brother!'' little Lara and Lexi said and hugged their older brother. While Cara was in her bed sleeping peacefully. Lara and Lexi were 4. Cara was 2. _

_'' mama can you please buy all of us some pop corn? Tonight there's a film on TV we all want to watch.'' Lauren said. she was 7. _

_'' sure sweetie. Okay my dears. Bye!'' _

_''Bye!'' all yelled in excitement._

_''so what should we do?'' Lauren asked her sisters._

_'' let's play football. ''_

_'' here?''_

_'' no outside.''_

_'' no no mama will-'' _

_'' i'll show you. Nothing will happen.'' Lauren said and walked stood right in the middle of street where cars were passing by with a high speed._

_'' LAUREN PLEASE COME HERE!'' Lara yelled but Lauren just laughed._

_'' see sister?nothing happened.'' She said and came back. But stopped at the doorway. Because Casey came at her yelling_

_'' don't you have a brain? You could die!'' _

_'' I just-''_

_'' no you don't.''_

_'' why you yelling? I am your elder you must respect me.''_

_'' oh is that so?'' Casey said and pushed her to the street. Unlucky. A car just hit Lauren with a high speed. She was flying in the air. Casey blacked out everyone screamed. Carlos went to Lauren_

_'' d-dead'' _

_Mama came... she was screaming... yelling _

_'' Carlos this is all your fault! You should have taken care of them! Go! Go away and never come.'' And that way we lost our sister and our brother. Father was quiet all the time. Not saying a single word. A year past. We all forgot about Lauren and Carlos. All except Casey. After all she was the reason of her death. After that accident Casey was never the same. The caring sweet girl turned into a hot head angry girl whom was always ready to fight._

_End of flash back_

Lauren and Carlos eh? They came back? For revenge? My god it is horrible.

Cara's P.O.V

So they are coming back. Though I don't have any memories of them but... i still love them. Casey was so sad and angry. Lexi was crying and Lara was thinking. Will they attack us? Here ? or... will they attack the turtles?... TURTLES?

''guys! Turtles!'' i said . they looked at each other.

'' she know about them! We must go to their lair and fast.'' Casey said and started to ran to her room. I did the same. We got ready. Then we gathered in hallway. I dialled Mikey's number . I still had it.

''...NO DON'T HURT HIM HURT ME!...'' i heard Leonardo yelling

''HELLO? LEONARDO? IS THAT YOU?''

'' DON'T HURT HIM!'' I heard Raphael.

'' please somebody anybody answer!'' i pleaded.

''BANG!'' I heard it. I dropped my mobile. Then I ran outside. Running like it was the last day of my life. I ran to our car. I sat in the driver's seat. Everyone came and sat too. then I started driving. Fast.

'' what happened Cara?''

'' a bullet... I heard it i swear..!'' i said ready to burst into tears at any moment.

'' here we are!'' I stopped in front of a garage. Their garage. I went to the window and broke the woods that covered the window. I jumped inside and went to that elevator. When the elevator door opened...

Casey's P.O.V

We saw... blood. Not everywhere but in the centre of room. We searched everywhere. Every inch of room. But found nothing until I saw a note.

'' I found a note from Leonardo!'' Lara said. i opened the note I had found too.

'' I found a note from Lauren.'' I said.

'' let's see what Leo said first.''

_Girls..._

_If you ever found this note know this. We didn't gave your location to them. They were strong. They were zombies. They shoot Mikey with a gun. Torture Ralph with hot rod. Their leader had strange amulet with a skull on it. They are coming! _

And more blood on the paper.

Now Lauren's note

_DEAR SISTERS_

_Me and Carlos have come for revenge. I have your ex-boyfriends(freaks) right here. If you want them came to the abandoned shack outside of new jersey. It might be so far but if you do care about your lovingly pets you better came. You only have 3 days. If you didn't come... I will kill them and you all know I am not kidding._

_Your loving sister_

_Lauren._

''now what?''

'' we must take our amulets with us.''

'' then we are going to new jersey.''

'' come on we must go there quick.''

Lauren's P.O.V

YES! I have they're boyfriends. They will come here soon! I am sure. I put an other bullet in my gun and pointed it to the left shoulder of that orange masked freak.

'' now tell me where are they?''

'' I won't say a single word to you.'' BANG! I shoot him.

'' Ha! You won't? How about a bullet in stomach? That surely gain some words...''

I put another bullet and aimed at his stomach. BANG!

''HAHA ! you won't?'' i said and walked to the blue masked one.

'' how about you?''

'' you won't hear their location from me!'' he said sarcastically. I slapped him hard. They were tied with a rope. So that they couldn't do anything.

'' sister.'' I turned to Carlos.

'' hmm?''

'' they are coming.''

''n-no...'' the orange one said but I slapped him.

'' don't you dare say anything. So Carlos. Your they're welcoming gift.''

He smiled and nodded.

'' so your beloved girlfriends are on their way to rescue them.'' I said

'' but when they come... neither you nor they won't see the lights of sun... NEVER!'' I said laughing.

Dear sisters... i have missed you all so much... especially Cassandra.

**Okay so here i finally update. After nearly a weak and half. I think chapters have a lot of grammatical and spelling errors but like i said before it isn't my mother tongue . the story is going to end soon. Hopefully. Thanks to all of you who read my shits. **

**Thank you.**


	19. Chapter 19

'' We are here. This is New Jersey.'' Lexi said while getting out of car. I looked around. It was nothing like New York.

'' I tried to track her down. She seemed to be outside of city. In an abandoned building.'' She explained.

'' we have 2 option. We can either go there sneaking and moving in shadows. Or we can go there regularly. Like they expecting us to do.'' Lara said.

'' but the first plan is so dangerous. And it is risky for both us and them.'' Cara said.

'' I agree. It put them in danger. But we can't just go there and say '' here we are! Kill us dear Lauren!'' I said. Lexi got up.

'' we have no other choices. Let's go girls. We will do this. Lauren must be eliminated. '' Lexi said. we all nodded. we started to walk to that abandoned building. Walking wasn't the best idea but when your car's gas finishes, that's all you can do.

'' damn it!'' I said in the middle of way. All of the heads turned to me.

'' what happened?'' Cara asked suddenly. I showed her the heel of my shoe.

'' it broke.'' I took off my shoes and started to walk faster in front of anyone.

''oh gosh! You don't have to wear high heels on a rescue mission.'' Lara said. I shook my head.

'' High heels are the second thing I can't live with.'' I said. Cara smirked.

'' and what is the first thing?'' Cara said with a lovely voice and dreamy eyes. I sighed

'' why you ask when you already know the answer?'' I asked her. She laughed.

'' because I want to hear it from your own mouth.'' I let out a sigh of frustration. Thanks God Lexi saved me.

''Here we are.'' She pointed to a building. So old and scary. like those you see in movies. Like ghost house. But something... something is awfully familiar about this place. This... this... area. I looked at the garden. There were 6 flowers. Rose flowers. They seemed to be died but that flowers... suddenly a flashback hit me like a thunder hit a man

_Flashback._

_'' my daughters...'' daddy said but Carlos coughed._

_'' and son.'' We all chuckled_

_'' I'll put this flowers here... '' he put them in the ground. in the earth. _

_'' a white rose that symbolize my dear son Carlos...'' _

_'' and 5 red rose... that is devoted to you my girls Lauren,Lara,Lexi,Cara and Cassandra.'' _

_End of flashback_

I looked at the others they seemed to figure it out too. I walked in the garden. I gazed at the big swing at the corner of garden. An other flashback made it's way to my head.

_'' Carlos please!'' Cara just learned how to talk and walk. Though she was only 1. She was clever._

_'' alright alright little one!'' he ran to the swing and push it forward. _

_''If I catch you Lauren! Give my doll back!'' Cassandra yelled. They never get along. _

_'' nope! Until you say sorry!'' _

_''never!'' Lauren was running but then bumped into the swing and hit his head hard. _

_'' ouch! Mami!'' she always was the favourite of mom. After her Lara. You could say Cassandra was favourite of Dad and Brother. _

_'' Cassandra it's just a doll! Your sister doesn't worth it?'' her mother yelled at her. Cassandra just shook her head and ran to her room..._

_*knock knock*_

_'' c-come in.'' Cassandra sniffed and said. Carlos came in smiling. _

_'' how is my little sis?'' _

_'' h-how should be? Mom doesn't even love me. What should I do? Smiling like an idiot?'' he laughed_

_'' you are my favourite that's the important thing.'' He said sarcastically made Cassandra smile too. _

_'' I have said that before. Your eyes are way more beauty to make them this red and puffy. Come on wash your face. You look like vampires you know.'' They all laughed _

I touch the swing. Smiling sadly I made my way to inside. Wallpapers were pilled off. The floor was dirty and bloody. Papers were everywhere. I looked briefly at one of them. It was a painting. A drawing of mine. It was... 5 girls and a boy. A tall man with mustache and a woman with angry face. Surly mom. I smiled at the painting. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

'' we should explore this place. I am sure she have them captive in several places.'' Lara told me.

I only nodded. I started to walk to the third floor. Where I guess was my room. I stopped at a door. On it was written '' DON'T DISTURBE UNLESS YOU HAVE OFFICIAL BUSSINES WITH ME'' I laughed at myself. How foolish I was. I opened the door cautiously. And screamed a bloody screamed when I saw the scene before me.

'' this is only illusion ! do not believe it! IT ISN'T TRUE!'' I yelled at myself and fell on the floor from weakness.

'' I SWEAR I KILL YOU LAUREN, YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!''

Cara's P.O.V

This place... this place is ... is so familiar... but I can't remember correctly. Cause I only was 1 years. I let my feet took me to my room. At least That's what I thought. When I finally stopped... I saw it. An orange door with the word 'Princess of pranks' on it. Surly it is my room. I opened the door. The room itself had 2 doors. One would be opened to bathroom and the other to bedroom. I slowly opened the bedroom door. First the blood on the floor. I followed it . it led me to my bed. I looked at my bed...but what I saw?

I screamed the loudest scream. Even the window glasses shattered. I fell to my knees.

''why Lauren? Why? I'll kill you with my bare hands!'' I said trough my tears.

Lexi's P.O.V

Strange... really strange... this place. I feel so comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. I looked at my GPS. Nothing. The screen was black. I guess I must figure something out myself. I walked to the second floor where I reckon to find any clues about this place or turtles. I have a feeling I'll find something in that floor.

I was exploring that level but stopped suddenly when I saw a purple door with a poster of Edison on it. I remember now. It was my room back then... in that time...everything was so simple...now... I opened the door and my gosh! There... there was ... tears streamed down both of my cheeks. I can not believe it...it isn't true.

'' no no no NO NO NO! '' I kept telling myself and hitting my head with my hands.a kept repeating those words ...

Lara's P.O.V

I know this place! This is summerset manor! Our family used to come here every summer. It held a lot of memories. ... A lot... I walked to my room. I clearly remember it. It was on the top floor. 4th floor. I walked there slowly... I have a bad ... no... terrible feeling... after all Lauren told us to come here so ... it isn't anything good. Here it is. My room. A navy blue colour with the word'everybody can enter' on it. I smiled ... I opened the door slowly and carefully . tried my best not to make any sound ... I opened the door and instantly screamed a worst scream ... all the glasses shattered...this bloody scene in front of me was... was just an illusion right? It can not be true...I won't believe it ...NEVER!

'' LAUREN! IF I EVER FOUND YOU, YOU'LL BE COLD DEAD ON THE GROUND. HEAR ME? ON THE GROUND!'' I said and ran to my bed. I shake him tried to wake him up.

'' Leonardo, Leo please answer me. Please... '' I pleaded.

''If you are alive at least give me a sign. Try to squeeze my hand... moan groan or something... just ... give me a sign ... please baby... open your eyes...'' I asked with tears in my eyes ready to burst into tears at any moment. He had been shot in stomach, shoulders and under his left eyes you could see a purple halo. Then something cought my attention. On his left hand... on his palm you could see a skull... identical to the one on the strange amulet...Lauren! if I find her... I swear I... but I couldn't complete my sentence... because someone moaned... LEO!

''Leo! Baby you're alright? Please...'' I said... he tried his best to talk but only throw up blood...

'' Shhh, it's alright. Just don't talk. Let me bandage your wounds first...'' I looked around the room. Curtains ! I ripped them off and used them to bandage his wounds... I don't know what she's up to...but I will surly have her head for trying to kill my family and friend... she can count on that!

Cassandra's P.O.V

He was covered in blood! BLOOD! I rushed to him. I shook him rapidly

''RALPH? FOR GOD'S SAKE ANSWER!'' I yelled at him. I put my head on his chest. His heart was beating. Slow . I looked at him. His foot had been bleeding. But something caught my attention. On his left hand... his palm... a skull ... similar to the one in that book... yeah Lauren is the one who posses it. I'll kill her.

'' Ralph dear open your eyes . please. I know your Alive. Just... just open those damn amber eyes of yours ... please..'' I pleaded. Tears started to made their way out of my eyes... I held his hands tight . then it happened. He caught several times then talked.

'' C-casey? Your still m-mad at me?'' I laughed through my tears

'' Idiot you scared me to death!'' I said wiping the tears out. He laughed.

''I-I thought you won't even look at me... '' He said. I smiled.

'' Never!'' I told him and hugged him tight.

Cara's P.O.V

Mikey was there. lifeless. He was dead. Cold and pale. What could that mean. I checked his pulse... his heart beat... he was dead... I shook him. Nothing..

''Mikey please.!'' But nothing again.

'' he couldn't bare that pain and shots... the same goes for Donatello.'' Lexi came with Donnie in her hand. Her eyes were red . and her face pasty and colourless.

'' y-y-you mean..?''

'' yeah they won't come back...''' she said and put Don near Mikey. I looked at them . both were so cold. They were shot in so many places... shoulders... stomachs... even neck.

''Check it out!'' Lexi said and took Donnie hand.

'' There is a ...SKULL?'' She asked. There was one on Mikey's hand too. I looked at her.

'' w-what could that mean?'' I asked hopelessly.

'' It means those bullets didn't kill them...''

'' it was Lauren! I have no doubt!'' I said. I knelt beside their bed. Tears started to form in my eyes. I forced closed my eyes to Avoid them. I joined my hands... starting to pray.

''God! I never asked you anything... but at this time... please... please give him back to me... please... give him back..'' By now I couldn't talk. I cried so loud.

'' Please... my god. I-I can't Live without him. If he dies... I'll die too. I won't give him back...'' I started to cry harder. Tears came like a waterfall. I couldn't stop them. Lexi put her hand on my shoulder. When I raised my hand a hand wipe my tears out. Not Lexi's... I look in disbelief!

''M-MIKE!'' I said excitedly. He tried to smile but failed epicly. I laughed and hugged him.

'' w-where are we?'' asked an other voice. It was DONNIE! I looked around to see Lexi. I bet she is happy. But she wasn't there.

'' your okay Don. Don't worry. We'll get you out of here.'' I said

''Just wait a sec!'' I said and walked outside. She was there at the doorway.

'' Lexi..''

'' I can't look into his eyes Cara... I just Can't... I-I-I ...'' she looked at the door.

'' maybe it's better to come. He sure will be happy to see you.'' I told her reassuringly. She smiled a half hearted smile. I dragged her in the room. Donnie instantly look at her. She looked at the ground not wanting to look in his eyes.

'' Lexi. Help me carry them to the living room. Or at least what is left from it.'' She only nodded and took Don's hand and carried him on shoulder. Not saying a single word. When she step out Mikey asked.

'' giving them privacy?''

'' yeah. From what I remember she has a always-clouded- mind. So she need to organize it.'' He nodded

Lexi's P.O.V

'' Lexi... please at least talk. Are you that mad at me that you won't even talk?'' Donnie asked. He doesn't know how badly I want to hug him talk to him. But I don't want to hurt him Mentally or physically.

'' Lexi please!'' He pleaded. I shook my head. Should I answer?

'' What should I say Don? This all has happen because of us. You nearly died b-because of us.'' There was a moment of silence before he broke it.

''Look I don't care-''

''BUT YOU SHOULD-''

'' look they nearly killed us but WE DIDN'T GAVE YOUR LOCATION AWAY! You mean a lot to us... why don't you understand? Please Lexi... just understand...'' I looked down.

'' I do understand... the same goes for us. We do care about you . you mean a lot to us. But-'' I stopped .

'' but what?''

'' you know we-we lost each other for some reason that doesn't even...'' I looked down

'' both of us were so stubborn. Didn't want to admit that we need each other.''

'' but do you know why we wanted to left you?'' My head turned to him with the speed of lightning.

'' Fugitoid... a robot from Federitions... from an other planet... contact us . he told us that triceratons ... some kind of. ... aliens... will attack the earth. Hopefully you seen everything .''

'' yeah we did.''

'' he informed us before we attack shredder. You weren't aware of it.'' Now everything was clear to me.

'' we... we didn't want you to be hurt... not even a scratch. So we did that. Tried to make you stay out of New York. We new the result but... you were safe. So that was okay.''

He didn't continue. He Shook his head. like he remembered a bad memory.

'' you don't have to continue...''

'' no it's okay. You have to know.''

'' when you left that day... we swear to get you back no ,matter what. But it seemed so hard . we were depressed. Even Mike wasn't the Mike before. Ralph would get angry for even the most little thing. Leo would always spend time outside kicking some butts. And me... always stuck in my lab.

... Our house was like... like an empty shell. A shell is useless without it's pearl. And **you** were the pearls of our shells.'' He said. tears surrounded his eyes.

''I-I didn't know.''

'' yeah Leo said we should tell you anything about it.''

''but... why didn't you came after the attack?''

'' because we thought...you... you hate us now so...'' I nodded in understanding. Now everything was crystal clear. When we arrived at the living room something was written on the wall with colours blue,purple,red and orange. It was from Lauren because of the signature at the end.

' dear sisters,

Our final battle is in the place we went to in our last summer. There is a good gift. A welcoming gift for you. Specially Casey. So come...

By now you have understand how dangerous I can be. AND I AM!

So if you value their life... do not bring them.

Sincerely

Lauren'

When I finished reading I saw Leo and Ralph with Lara and Casey

'' that's... terrible.'' Cara said with Mikey Leaned upon her for support.

'' yeah that's what I said too.'' Casey said.

'' she is right we shouldn't involve you guys in it.'' Lara said. I shook my head.

'' We'll stay until they healed. Then if they want to they can help us...'' I said

''YOUR CRAZY?'' Casey asked

'' no she is right. We help you in every way we can.'' Leo said supporting me_._

'' you... you should trust us more...'' Don said and his brothers nodded.

'' then let's go to the lair. I hope we find an answer to all this madness soon.'' Leo said and we all followed him

Lauren's P.O.V

''Lauren, why changing the plane?'' Carlos asked.

'' dear brother. We need to pain them. As much as they did to us. And that turtles... we have nothing to do with them as long as they don't interfere.'' I told him

'' but we had them in out grasp! We could kill them! EASY!'' he yelled. I looked at him and he fell to ground.

'' I know what I am doing. You fool! Shut up or I'll made you!'' He caught and then left. I looked at the amulet I stole from that ruin. I touched it

''don't worry... you'll soon will be fed ... by that useless amulets of them... the TIME IS NEAR!''

'' but what made you think they will come? They have turtles and now...'' The amulet asked me.

'' because I need to be stopped! Because they want revenge!'' I said and laughed like a mad woman.

I AM SO GONNA ENJOY KILLING THEM HAHA!

**Hi! I hope you liked the story so far. Please tell me what you think about it. Is it good? **

**Anyway for Lauren's amulet. If you don't know how it looks like :**

**Search google image with this name'' strange amulet skyrim'' it kinda looks like this one.**

**GoodLuck!**


	20. Chapter 20

It's been two days since that incident. I don't want to involve guys in this. This doesn't have anything to do with them. But not only they disagree but also girls do not approve.

I don't know what place she meant. A place... last summer with her... no I have no Idea. I guess I was just too little to understand the places I went to.

'' Lara?''

''Hmm?'' I didn't want to talk. I needed to concentrate but I don't know why nobody would let me.

'' you want to come for dinner?'' Casey asked unsure. I would always go down for dinner and lunch and breakfast. But not for conversation or chit-chats.

'' yeah I'll come.'' I said

'' come one Lara. You'll mind will blow if you continue on thinking.'' Casey said and sighed. I shook my head.

'' Casey, we can't just sit here and do nothing. Lexi can't track her. It's not something to find we need to remember it.'' I told her.

'' but even if you're right... you can not be of any help at this part. Do you even remember where we went?'' She asked sarcastically.

'' n-no but I will.''

'' then good luck.'' She said rather harshly and closed the door. Why she should be the older? I sighed and started thinking.

'' ouch!'' suddenly a scar on my stomach hurt... wait... when did I get it? Then it hit me hard. The place we went on our last summer...

_Flash back..._

_'' MOMMY! WHERE ARE WE?'' Lauren asked mom and get out of car. _

_'' this is summer hill! Isn't it nice for camping?'' she asked us. _

_'' yeah cool!'' Casey and Carlos said at the same time. We all laughed at them. _

_'' go and play! Me and mom will make the tents'' dad said. We nodded_

_''so what to play? Tag or hide-and-seek?'' Carlos asked._

_'' tag! Your it!'' Lauren said and touched Lara's sighed and started to chase after Casey. _

_Bad Idea! She was a fast 's feet slipped and she fell to ground. a scar appeared on her stomach._

_'' ooh-uh! It makes a scar!'' Lexi said and Examined her scar. _

_'' it hurts!'' _

_'' does it? '' Casey asked and knelt down beside her. _

_'' how about...'' she smirked..._

_'' n-no please!''_

_'' one...''_

_'' no somebody help!'' but everyone just ran away._

_'' two! Three!'' Then Casey started to tickle her hard. _

_'' okay okay it doesn't hurt not a bit. J-j-just st-top it!'' Lara and Casey both laughed. _

_''You know Casey! If there is anything that you know good, it is tickling!'' Lauren said. Casey looked at her._

_''you have three seconds.'' Lauren gulped. _

_'' one...''_

_She was gone with the speed of lightning._

_We all laughed together. Everything was simple that time._

Summer hill? That's it! But... how am I supposed to find it? I'll go there alone. I want everyone to be safe. Yeah it is okay.

I searched my bag for a map.

''Here! Let's see... summer hill... summer hill...'' I searched every corner of map.

'' here it is!'' It was near ...California? But it is to far... how can I get there? I don't know but I'll go there alone. I waited till everyone fell Asleep then I left a note. Took car's key our car... and left ...

I only hope I can eliminate Lauren myself.

Casey's P.O.V

I know our last summer camp... it was in Summer Hill. But by going there everyone will be in danger. And I don't want it. Lara seemed to focus hard on it. But... I sighed and made my way to her room.

'' Lara...'' but nobody was in her room. I panicked. I saw a note. I took it and ran to the living room and shouted.

''EVERYONE! COME DOWN NOW!'' they came though sleepy and grumpy but I don't care. I know her she has went after Lauren herself.

'' Lara! Lara!'' I said... Leo Panicked as well

'' what happened?''

'' she has went after Lauren herself!'' I said and they gasped

'' what has that Idiot think?'' Cara said.I showed them the note.

'' I'll read it for you'' I said and started to read the note.

**Dear sisters and guys,**

**I found out where she is. I'll go there alone cause I don't want to put you in danger. Anyway. I took the car Lexi's car. I am going to California , summer hill. **

**I know it may seem a crazy Idea. But that's my choice. **

**Casey do not get angry and don not put a lot of stress and pressure on guys**

**Lexi do not search internet cause you won't find it. It is an old place and it is only on old maps**

**And your idiot Cara not me!**

**Anyway. I hope you will not follow me cause you simply can't . check the doors. It won't open**

**Love you all especially one of you... **

**Bye.**

Lexi and Don ran to doors. The checked them all but they wouldn't opened.

'' damn it! She is an idiot.''

'' she was right. No place with the name 'summer hill' '' Lexi said hopelessly.

'' I know where it is. Do you guys still have the battle shell?'' I asked scared. Ralph nodded.

'' then what are you waiting for? We must go!'' I said and we all hurried to the upstairs. Don and Lexi tried their best to open the gates.

''ah! I guess it is okay now.'' And then we all sat inside the car. I took the driver's seat and Ralph the passanger's seat.

I hope we reach her in time.

Lara's P.O.V

I am near it. I just passed by California. I don't know if they are on way or not. But I hope they aren't.

Soon I'll get rid of her. A pain in... no ...no Am I swearing?

My mobile started to ring. I bet it is Casey or Cara. I put the phone on the speaker.

'' hello?''

'' where the hell are you?'' Cara asked. I knew it.

'' near summer hill. Where are you?''

'' we are ... near California. Just stop till we come okay?''

'' nope Sorry.'' I hung up. I increase the speed. They shouldn't come ... no

'' here I am.'' I said when I saw the outline of a little shack on my way. I stopped the car. I walked slowly and cautiously . I opened the door to the shack. The only thing I found was a note... again she had written on the wall

**So predictable Lara! I knew you will come ... without others. About that freaky turtles. You have put them all in danger. **

**Oh and by the way. If you want to see me... better come to this place**

END? What place? There was only a picture of a tree with a lake under it. Woah! She is playing with our minds. But I shouldn't let them find me. I sat in my car and started to driver with high speed. Hoping to find that place. I have no idea where is that place...

'' north part of California. '' A voice said. a dark voice. I stopped suddenly. I looked around but nothing was there.

'' I am talking. Your amulet. Take my advice and wait for others. You can't stop that Evil without their help.'' I didn't want to but an energy made me stop.

'' good now we will wait for them surely Cassandra knows where to find that lake.''

Casey's P.O.V

''Here we are!'' I stoped near a shack. I ran into it but saw the note.

'' damn it she is playing with us!'' I said and ran to the battle shell.

''we will go back to the lair.'' I whispered to myself but in the halfway I stopped. Or I had too stopped.

'' go on. Something is waiting for you on the way.'' A voice... my amulet? Told me. I just nodded and entered the car

'' so?''

'' we will go on.''

They just nodded their head in understanding. I drove the car. Just 2 kilo meters ... and then I saw her car. She had parked the car and sat on the roof. I just get out of car and ran to her.

'' you idiot what have you thought?''

'' she got away again. She is –''

'' playing with us I know but whatever situation it is we must get rid of it together. Okay?''

'' okay.'' She came down and we all gathered .

'' so now what's with that lake?'' Lara asked.

'' what lake?'' everyone asked in confusion.

'' there was a lake on the wall. We must go there to fight her. To kill her. But the problem is...''

'' you don't know where it is right?'' Ralph asked.

'' yeah.'' I looked at Lexi.

'' I don't know if it is on internet or not. But I'll try.''

'' then we better head back to the lair.'' Leo said.

'' yeah.''

Lauren's P.O.V

'' do you think they can find the lake?'' Carlos asked. He is really frustrating.

'' yes they can.''

'' but we always relied on Casey and Lara.''

'' now for finding this place... we should depend on ... Cara's powers and visions.''

'' and if they didn't find it...''

'' they will. Don't worry. Your dismissed. '' he left the room. Now I was alone in the room .

'' I am hungry... when will they come?'' the Big Evil asked me. My amulet.

'' soon... they are on their way.''

'' they better come soon. I can feel their powers growing.''

'' but they won't get the best of me... no they won't.''

My reasons for killing them are more powerful then ... THEN...

'' Lauren they're coming...'' Carlos said. I smirked.

'' you're ready?''

'' yes.''

''then welcome them with open arms my brother...'' he nodded and left.

'' sisters you don't know how much I have missed you... '' I said and laughed

**Hi**

**I just wanted to say two places 'summer hill' and 'summerset manor' are places out of my imagination. I don't know if they do exist or not.**

**And the story will end soon(hopefully)**

**GoodLuck everyone.**


	21. Chapter 21

I searched through internet. It is maddening! I can't find a clue. I don't know the name nor the address ... I guess all I need to know is in my mind. Well... Let's see...

Nope. I can't even think of anything. I was too young to remember that time. Maybe Casey or Lara can remember...

'' Lexi you must help. None of us can get Cara to talk.'' Mikey said clearly worried. I looked at him

'' what ?'' I asked .

'' she... her face has went blank since we came back. And she won't talk or walk or eat or drink. Like she has froze.'' I narrowed my eyes. What has happened. I walked outside of lab with him. He was right. Cara had sat on the sofa looking wide eyes at the wall . I waved my hand in front of her face. No reaction. I looked at her neck. Her amulet was glowing. Not so bright. I guess it is the cause of her blank face.

'' so ?'' Mikey asked. I smiled.

'' don't worry. Just... just stay with her and take care of her if she snapped out of it screaming just calm her down okay?'' He nodded and sat next to her. He is sweet I gave him that.

'' now what ? found anything?''

'' no... not until we found its name at least.'' I told Casey who just sighed but I patted her shoulder reassuringly

'' don't worry, There is still hope.'' Her head turned to me with fast speed.

'' really?'' she asked unbelievably .

'' yep, look at Cara. She will tell us about that location.''

'' I hope so... I hope...''

Cara's P.O.V

When we arrived at the lair that unicorn of my amulet just took me to that world...

'' huh? What happened?'' I looked around and was surprised. Now I remember. First time I came here... was 3 years ago and a Big tree and a lake... sparkly one... was here.

Now it was here again... THIS IS THE PLACE!

'' so dear Cara... first time you came ... you didn't have anything to do with this place but now... our existence... me... dragon... werewolf and phoenix are in danger... you are the only one to help..''

The unicorn was disappearing...

'' at least tell me the location.'' I asked him.

'' _ just remember the name... '' his voice was barely audible

'' Crystal lake... remember it.'' Then everything turned black and I snapped out of it. Screaming and breathing heavily.

'' Cara? Honey you alright?'' Mikey was there ready to catch me. I closed my eyes and put my head on his shoulder.

'' yeah I am okay.'' I said and looked at him.

'' how long was I out?'' I asked him realizing his puffy red eyes.

'' does it matter?'' he asked smiling.

'' yep. Your eyes. You've been awake for 24 hours?''

'' that doesn't matter. At least your okay.'' I smiled at him. Isn't he sweet?

'' just take some rest Okay?'' he yawned and nodded. he laid down on the sofa and fell a sleep instantly

I kissed his nose and started to walk to Lexi's room. I knocked softly

'' come in.'' I walked inside the room. She was reading book about America's landmarks.

'' Lexi? Would you search internet for something?'' she jumped and took her laptop out of her bag. Fast she looked at me.

'' what should I search?''

'' Crystal Lake.'' She typed the word with speed of light.

'' at the northern part of America... in the jungle hidden inside it. Deep inside... no one can reach it.

But all of it ... are just part of tale.''

'' then how can we find it?'' I asked curious.

'' listen to your heart Cara. It will guide you. ''

I nodded and thanked her. I walked to my room, took a pillow and a blanket and walked to the living room. I softly put the pillow under Mikey's head and the blanket on him. He was trembling with cold.

I then sat next to him on the armchair. I touched my amulet. Could it be...? can the amulet guide me? I hope so. Cause we have no time to lose ... but they need to rest. I shouldn't bother them now. They're so tired . must wait till their energy recover. Then we can go there... hopefully.

Casey's P.O.V

I needed this rest. I looked at the clock. 7:00. I walked to the living room sleepily Lexi was there with that nerdy Glass of hers. True we both need it but she need it more. I don't know how she had manage to see without them.

'' good morning sleepy head.'' Lara said coming behind me.

'' look who is talking!'' I said seeing her close eyes.

'' good morning **sleepy heads!''** Lexi said laughing.

'' Ha Ha!'' Lara said irritated .

'' forget it... made any progress?''

'' yeah thanks to Cara.'' I looked at her. She didn't remember anything but how?

'' I know what you are thinking. Due to her powers she had visions... powerful memory. So she remembers things easily.'' I nodded and smiled looking at her sleepy face.

'' guess we must go to the north Of America.'' She said.

'' it is hidden in a jungle... and according to the passage I read... few can find it.''

'' then... only we can find it?'' Lara asked hopefully

'' yes. But ... Cara said her visions were fading away... and that our beast are in danger, if we don't act quickly they will be gone ... forever.'' Lexi said.

'' then what are we waiting for?''

'' for guys to recover.''

'' they don't have to come...'' Lara said.

'' but that's what we want.'' A voice came from behind us. It was Leo.

'' yeah we want to help you... like you did.'' Don said coming out of his room.

'' then just wait till 12pm. Then we will go there.''

'' it'll take us so much time. You sure you wanna go there?'' Don said.

'' and surly Lauren is ... watching us. So we must be cautious'' Leo said.

'' I have a plane for that too.'' Lara said and smiled .

'' let's wait till everyone get up. then I'll tell you.''

Lara's P.O.V

'' Lara everyone are awake... tell us what's on your mind.'' Casey asked.

'' I know it is dangerous but that's the only way... we must confuse her...''

'' but how?''

'' we must split... and meet each other there.'' they nodded.

'' okay. Ralph and Casey. You'll go together. With your motorcycle.'' They nodded.

'' Don and Lexi. You two go with Lexi's car. It is fast so you must be the ones to arrive there. if you did... analyze the place okay?''

'' okay commander!'' Lexi said and saluted. We laughed.

'' okay now... Mikey and Cara... you have two choices... you can come with me and Leo... or go there using Casey's motorcycle. Your choice.''

'' I guess if we split up... it would be safer.''

'' agree.''

'' then we will meet up there.''

'' how you and Leo will go?'' Mikey asked suddenly.

'' dunno!'' I said

'' you can go there with battle shell.'' Don informed us.

'' then what are you waiting for? Take the essential things and leave immediately .'' I told them. We all went to pack our things.

'' you sure it's a good idea?'' Leo asked me unsure.

'' yeah. We mustn't let her watch us. We must confuse her powers. She can't see four of us at the same time.'' He shook his head yes and we went to pack our things as well.

'' okay. You will ride?'' Leo asked me.

'' nope. I really can't ride a truck you know.''

'' then let's go. The sooner-''

'' the better.'' I completed his sentence

'' so... can you tell me who exactly Lauren is?''

'' yeah... she was our older sister. Not older then Casey... we, me and her, were so good with each other. But she and Casey... not that good. We also had a brother. His name was Carlos. He and Casey were like twins. But an accident... '' I sighed.

'' you don't have to continue.''

'' no it's okay.'' I smiled.

'' one day we were alone. Mom went out and we wanted to play. Then Lauren suggested to play outside. Then went out and stood in the street. Then came and stood in the doorway... Casey got angry and pushed her into the street. And car... hit her throw her nearly 2 kilo meters away. Mom blamed all on Carlos. Because he was older than us. So Mom told him to get away. That's why-''

'' they seek revenge. I get it now.'' Leo said and looked at the road. I sighed.

'' I don't think we can kill them... I mean... they are our siblings after all'' he nodded in understanding. The ride was quiet. My eyelids got heavy.

'' just sleep. I wake you up when we arrived.'' I Nodded my head and fell a sleep instantly.

Lexi's P.O.V

I was riding. We decide to change the driver each 2 hours.

'' do you think it does exist?''

'' yeah why not?'' I asked him. He shrugged.

'' just... you know... it's hard to believe.''

'' I know but we have no other choices. If we don't kill her she kills us first... then you then the whole world.''

'' yeah I know... after 3 years... you know. You changed our life... have you notice? '' I stopped the car. And looked at him.

'' notice what?''

'' that... you changed our life?''

'' for example?''

'' for example... we were so happy even without your presence...but when you came into our life... we became happier... but then after you left us... we felt empty... you-you know-''

'' I get it. The same goes for us. You changed our life... you can't even imagine how much it hurt us to live without you.''

I sped the car. But from the corner of my eyes I could see him smiling.

'' I'm glad.''

''come on! It's been two hours. Let's change the seats.''

''okay!''

Well I regret letting him driving. He was driving the car so fast.

''SLOWLY! SLOWLY!''

'' but we ought to be the first to arrive, right?''

He said . I laughed and opened the window. The wind hit my skin. Weather is cold. I guess ... it will rain.

Casey's P.O.V

'' RALPH, SLOW! SLOW!'' I yelled shaking with fear. He was riding the motor fast!

'' NOPE! SORRY!''

'' AGH!''

True, I like speed. Adrenalin rush and stuff. But... you know he was rising way too fast.

'' OKAY STOP! I'LL RIDE!'' he stopped suddenly. My head hit his shell hard.

'' princess? You want to ride?''

'' AGH! Yes!''

'' then come one here!''

I started to ride. Slow. Then fast. Faster...

'' WHAT ARE YOU DOING?''

'' RIDING!''

'' WHY THIS FAST?''

'' FOR CALLING ME ' PRINCESS' ''

'' SO? SHOULD I APOLOGIZE?''

'' YES.''

'' NEVER! YOU HEAR ME NEVER!''

I started to ride faster.

'' OKAY OKAY SORRY FOR CALLING YOU PRINCESS!''

I stopped suddenly. Now it was his turn to bumped into me.

'' Ha Ha! Come one ride it. Just...slower than last time.'' I told him changing our seats.

'' so...Lauren is mostly angry with you.'' He said. I could hear better since he started to ride a little slower.

'' yeah but I'll eliminate her. No matter what.''

'' and we will help you too. ''

'' I am sure you will.'' I smiled and held him tighter. I hope it isn't the last time we are together.

Cara's P.O.V

'' okay... '' we stopped to take a rest.

'' let's sit under that tree. I told him.

'' okay.'' He parked the motor near the tree and leaned against the tree.

'' do you remember anything about this Lauren?''

'' No. I was 1 or 2 I guess. I don't remember.''

'' then... how did you –'' I Just pointed at my amulet.

'' oh.'' He just said.

_Then again my face went blank and I was, yet again, in that world._

_But it wasn't the same as ever. Everywhere ... was on fire. I saw a little fairy that was always with my unicorn. She hid in my pocket._

_'' what is happening?'' I ran to different directions. Why was I here? Who had called me to come?_

_'' I did!'' I turned around and saw an skeleton._

_'' your as good as dead.'' Mikey better wake me up or else..._

'' your okay?'' I looked around. I was at the same place. I sighed in relief

'' yeah I am okay.'' I then put my hands in my pocket. The fairy was there!

'' what is that glowing little thing? It looks like the one in your amulet!''

'' yeah! Can you lead us to where that monster is?'' she just nodded.

'' let's go!''

Lauren's P.O.V

I can not concentrate? Their playing tricks on me? No no... must be Lara... they are confusing my senses.

'' Carlos, they are near the Crystal Lake. Go there and wait for them they must not GET AWAY ALIVE! UNDERSTAND?''

He nodded and got out of the room.

'' no she can't do that... ''

'' that damn fairy has got away... and ... she will lead them to me... well I'll just wait for them here... HAHA!''

I hope they would burn... boiled... AND-AND...

HUH better think and concentrate...

**Hi! I know you have gotten irritated because P.O.V changes so fast. Just don't confuse things... I'll try to write in one but I just Can't.**

**Anyway the story is finishing. Hopefully... I'll miss these characters...**

**GoodLuck!**


	22. Chapter 22

Okay so we were the first one that arrived. Then Cara and Mike. We were afraid. Just a look at the jungle in front of us…. It was huge, the trees were so tall and-and….

'' so….'' Cara said taking me out of my thoughts.

'' hmm? What's on your mind Cara?''

She sighed heavily and looked at me.

'' you know we might never get out of it alive…'' then throw a look at Mikey. I patted her shoulder gently

'' it'll be okay Cara. Have faith in yourself.'' A motor sound. Casey and Ralph. And a horn of car….. surly Leo and Lara.

'' so guys! Ready to go?'' Casey asked us.

'' yeah… we have no options…'' Lara said and started to walk in front of us. We walked in the big and maze like Jungle. We walked and walked until we reached a clear and round area.

'' this place makes a good place for an ambush….'' Leo said and Lara nodded.

'' good sixth sense Lara… as always…'' that sound was familiar…. Who…..

''CARLOS? COME OUT YOU COWARD!'' Casey yelled and walked to the centre of the area.

'' oh? My dear sister? You were never angry with me….'' Then a figure stepped out of shadows. A tall boy… with a scare on his right cheek. A pale skin and light brown eyes. It was him!

'' I wasn't angry because I didn't know you're such a bastard!''

'' huh! I wasn't! I became because of YOU!''

'' NO! YOU YOURSELF MAKE THIS!''

'' NO! YOU WILL PAY!''

'' LARA,CARA, LEXI! GO WITH GUYS I'LL MAKE HIM WAIT!''

'' okay!'' Lara said and we ran with full speed. But Ralph stayed with her. I wish them luck. I hope we see each other again…..

Casey's P.O.V

'' YOUR READY RALPH?'' I asked him . he smirked and take his sais out .

'' ALWAYS AM!'' he said and launched at him. I touched my amulet. A red halo surrounded me and a wolf appeard next to me. I pointed at my brother.

'' attack him.'' Then pointed at Ralph…

'' and protect him.'' I said slowly. The wolf nodded and started to run . Carlos unsheated his katana and attack the wolf. Since it was spectural it wouldn't hurt him… but it would hurt me instead. Wold attacked him, bitted his leg and made that leg useless.

''DAMN!'' he took some shuriken and throw them suddenly at Ralph. He managed to block some but one of them hit his chest.

''NO! RALPH!'' I yelled at run at him. He was going unconscious…. He growled and throw his sais at Carlos. Which hit his hands and pinned him to the wall.

'' t-take care C-Casey!'' Ralph said and fell to the ground. I couldn't take it anymore and my tears overpowered me. I stand up furious.

'' you'll pay Carlos!'' I said and touched my amulet. Closed my eyes and tried to concentrate…. Then a lightning bolt… with red colour. It flied at Carlos and then he screamed and fell to ground….. lifeless.

I fell to my knees, exhausted. The amulet faded away slowly. It started to disappear. Then a great and big wolf appeard in front of me instead. It smiled and looked at me.

'' good job dear! You earned it!''

'' earn what?''

'' piece…. Piece…. Now you can live… ''

'' but without my Love?'' I said and looked at Ralph

'' he is alive…. Don't worry. Now sleep my dear… sleep.''

'' but-''

''sleep.''

I closed my eyes and fell to ground near Ralph.

'' sorry guys…'' I said nodding off.

'' I can't… help… you''

Lara's P.O.V

So… I really hope Casey and Ralph would make it. But I don't have time to worry about them. Who knows what dangers are awaiting us in this … cursed place. We walked until we encountered a lake… with a tree….

'' Crystal Lake!'' Lexi said happily.

'' don't be happy, baby sister!'' a dark and gloomy voice said. We all turned to see a girl in blue. First thing that got my attention was that skull amulet.

''Lauren!''

'' yeah sis! How ya doin?''

'' YOU'LL BE DEAD!'' I yelled and started to run but stopped middle way. An energy made me.

'' you better don't move or else…. '' a male voice said. The amount of power there was to much.

'' what?''

'' yeah…. That skeleton was talking to you Lara.'' Lauren said. Cara gasped and fell to ground.

'' what's wrong?'' Mikey asked her worriedly.

'' I-I can't see any visions…. My powers….''

'' yes…. This amulet… it will take and eat your powers slowly…'' Lauren explained.

'' only one expection….. you Lara.''

'' what?''

'' your powers... they contain mom's powers. So I can't even touch them. ''

Then skeleton's came out of ground. one by one. They were freaky.

'' but I can... take the others!'' the skeletons started to attack. Nothing could kill them... I closed my eyes ready to meet death... which never came. I opened my eyes to see an orange aura around me... a ward... a.. I can't explain.

''Lauren, though I might not be the strongest... but I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY FAMILY! EVEN IF IT COSTS MY LIFE!'' Cara yelled with tears streaming down her cheeks. Then she touched her amulet... A unicorn appeard in front of her. It's horn shine and then all the skeletons started to fade away... they turned into powder.

Then she fell to ground exhausted and tired.

'' WHAT YOU DID? I CAN'T CALL MY SKELETONS!'' Lauren screamed. Cara laughed.

'' I've banned them from the living world.'' Then she fell to floor. Probably unconscious... I hope. The amulet around her neck started to disappear...

'' Cara? Cara?'' Mikey ased but no answered. Lauren angrily shot Mikey right in his heart. He fell to ground unconscious... or lifeless.

''NO MIKEY!'' Don and Leo yelled at the same time. I closed my eyes. Lexi turned to her so angry.

'' you'll pay for that bitch!'' she then released all of her powers. Since her beast was the one that was untamed... her powers were strong. Lightning bolts were flying in the air. And they hit Lauren sending her backward. She breathed heavily and then pointed at the ground near Lexi. Lexi's amulet started to fade away as well and she knelt on the ground. Don was by her side in no time.

'' now then you both will go to HELL!'' the ground under those two opened an both disappeard.

'' now only two remained...'' Lauren said and laughed crazily.

'' but not for a long time.'' Then she took her gun out and shot Leo fast. The bullet hit his stomach... I don't know why I wasn't able to fight or even walk. I just tried to run.

'' Leo!'' I whispered. I struggled to get free. Finally I were able to get free. I ran to him. He was bleeding but still alive.

'' don't talk okay? It will be finished.'' He shook his head.

'' n-no you will f-finish it... your our only... h-hope..'' then his eyes were closed and his body started getting cold. My head was down and I was crying quietly

''HAHA! So you freaky Lover died? How tragic!'' I clenched my fist.

'' but I am afraid he wasn't the only goner... everyone left... you are the only surviver... and alone.''

I stood up. I need to kill these bitch without doubt. I touched my amulet. And prayed

_For the ones I love. My sisters... friends... and my Love... I need power to eliminate this Evil... I need your help dragon... come to me... _

I said this slowly.

She laughed

'' so? What happened?'' I just pointed at the sky. A dragon with wings as black as the night sky... with the breath that burned even the strongest metal. It slowly came down.

I sat on his back and he started to go up.

'' YOUR GETTING AWAY? COWARD!'' but I didn't care. I just put both of my hands on his head and extracted all my energy and force to the dragon. He then breathed and all the fire came out of his mouth and all flied exactly at Lauren and burned her.

''NO! YOU WON'T GET THE BEST OF ME!''

'' OH? BUT I DID!'' an other scream and then silence. Dragon came down and put me down then flied away. My amulet also disappeard. Then a figure... with long beard appeard in front of me. Smiling.

'' you have fulfilled your destiny, all of you. You saved us all. As a token of my appreciation, I'll gave their life back to them. '' I looked around. Leo's body was nowhere to be seen.

'' don't worry. Just go back to where you left your vehicles. Go my daughters. And be sure that Evil amulet and spirit won't come back. Never.'' Then it disappeared. I walked back to where we left the cars, emotionless and bored. I have lost my everything so what point in staying alive. When I arrive at the place I heard laughter. That sound... it was Cara! No way. I ran to the car. They were there! they were alive.

'' LOOK! MISS WORLD SAVER IS HERE!'' Cara yelled and ran to me, hugged me tight.

'' I knew you can do it sis!'' Lexi said and come.

'' yeah you did it. Lara I knew it.'' Leo said coming. My eyes got teary and I hugged him tight. He hugged back without hesitate.

'' aw aren't they sweet?'' Cara said. then Mikey wrapped his arm around her waist and turned her around and kissed her.

'' but we are sweeter honey!''

'' they're just kids!'' Don said with wrapped hand arond Lexi and put his chin on her shoulder.

'' yeah they don't understand... they live in clouds.''

'' all of us are! Aren't we?''

'' oh come on we are teenagers, what else are you expecting?'' Casey said and walked to the motor with Ralph hand in hand.

'' oh but what about the amulets?'' Cara asked

'' they do not exists anymore... at least... not physically.'' Lexi said.

'' you mean.. it's not in this world?'' Cara asked

'' exactly. Let's go home... I'm tired as Hell!'' Leo said and we all looked at him

'' did he just swear?'' Ralph asked with narrowed eyes.

'' no! We will have a new Ralph!'' Mikey cried.

We all laughed and started to go home. That's what we get then...

Life , Laugh , Love...

We got an other tomorrow...

We got ... each other.

That's how it's supposed to be.

Together, forever

**So the story officially ends here. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**I am thinking of making a sequal. I hope it will be nice as much as this one was.**

**Please review and tell me your ideas about the story. **

**Bye and **

**GoodLuck!**


End file.
